


他俩

by Jade2Q



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2Q/pseuds/Jade2Q
Summary: A short rpf based on a pair of Chinese athletes of man's double of badminton, with their names slightly altered.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、本故事纯属虚构，人设虽有原型，故事全是作者的脑洞，原型自有美满生活，跟本文毫无关系。  
> 2、所有涉及技术和医疗的内容都是作者瞎编，请勿当真。  
> 3、现实向，有妻有子。

 蔡昀见到自己的老搭档傅海丰，是奥运会决赛好几个礼拜以后。作为四朝元老蝉联冠军，傅海丰这回比四年前和他一起首夺金牌那会还要受关注，活动推也推不掉。几乎是掐着时间，在一家子去度假之前，他们总算见上了。

尽管几周里南来北往地飞了好几次，傅海丰还是看着比决赛那时气色好，蔡昀心里一下子舒展了。他们其实已经有好几个月没见过，上一次都是奥运集训前了，两人一时之间不知该开口说什么，蔡昀想搂过他来，一转念不合适啊又不是在球场上，生生憋了回去，幸亏小孩之间笑闹，各自的妻子热络地聊起来，把尴尬的片刻岔过去了。

太太们移师厨房，小孩们挤到电视前面，他们两个大男人被晾了下来，傅海丰用胳膊肘推推他，往书房去。傅家的书房，准确说是游戏室。蔡昀瞥见小孩们的玩具箱，突然想起四年前的金牌。

“这回金牌还给小羽放玩具箱里了吗？”

“他现在长大了，没兴趣了。”

傅海丰拉开抽屉，蔡昀看见里面那个纸盒子，眼睛一下子有点湿润，今年的金牌估计和8年前那枚羽毛球放一起了。

他们两人肩膀碰着肩膀，低头看那个盒子。蔡昀听见傅海丰说了一句，话含在嘴里，但是他知道那是什么——“是你就好了……” 然后，他转过脸来，眼睛瞪得巨大，一脸“说漏嘴了，大错了”的表情。

那一瞬间，蔡昀简直是恨他的，恨他如此赤诚，令自己触不及防，什么心理建设都来不及，只能眼前一片模糊。

傅海丰的胳膊搂过来，勒在背上，生疼，他的脸颊贴着蔡昀的脖子，感觉也是湿的。蔡昀伸手想去拍拍他的背心，然而眼前愈加模糊，只能把脸蹭到他的肩膀上。

从国家队退下来那阵子，媒体、教练、队友、朋友，总有人要旁敲侧击来问他是不是想和傅海丰一起去里约，蔡昀一次也没顺他们的意，哪怕对自己老婆也没松过这个口。他总是笑得明朗又释然地说：“没有遗憾。天下没有不散的宴席。”

他们俩确实没有约定。傅海丰一次也没来找他说过这事。他总觉得，虽然两人搭档多年感情深厚，但是配手终究是工作关系，成绩说了算，谈感情就太不专业了。去傅家那天之前，蔡昀没想到自己心里竟真有这么个死结，也不知道傅海丰心里也有一个。

平常生活里，傅海丰绝不是个肢体上和旁人特别亲近的人，而蔡昀绝不是个轻易掉眼泪的人，由此足见那天两个人都相当失措。

傅太太下来喊他们吃饭的时候，看见两人挨着坐在地上，鼻头眼睛都红通通的，吓了一跳，不过很贴心地装作没看到。 蔡太太后来倒是问了，蔡昀回答她，想起过去的时光，触景伤情嘛。他没好意思说实话，这没有说出口的承诺、难以于外人道的失落，除却彼此的怀里，他们俩也无处去哭这一场。

类似“对不住，留下你一个”这样的肉麻话，蔡昀没能当着傅海丰的面说出口，最后转作了一条微信。

回复十分傅式：“你不要再招我哭，鼻子都堵了。”


	2. Chapter 2

十月中的某天，蔡昀接到傅海丰的电话，问他常去的理发店的联系办法。他知道傅海丰月底有比赛，应该已经回队训练，因此稍稍有点讶异，为何要大费周章地出来理发。

“我来接你去吧。我也正好修修。”

傅海丰拉开车门那会，蔡昀就瞧出来不大对劲。他如常的眼大无神魂在天外，但是蔡昀感觉起来却像上了弦的弓一样紧。对了十多年的面瘫，他自认为微表情解读术比常人不只高一点半点，但是这天傍晚，他却不能读出傅海丰的情状。如此屈指可数的例外让蔡昀有点忐忑，理发中途禁不住数次偷看那边的状况，总觉得今天被叫出来（是的，虽然是他主动要带人来的，但是他确定傅海丰发出了“阿蔡我要见你”的脑电波），有什么重要的事。

傅大爷呢，还是那副油盐不进，但是不停散发脑电波的样子。

他俩的头发，尤其傅海丰的，其实不费多大功夫。理发师去找蔡昀的会员资料，他们就挪去角落的沙发里等，挨了一会，蔡昀觉得傅海丰大概打瞌睡了，他突然说：“阿蔡，我是不是现在就退了？”

蔡昀激灵一下，立即回过神来：“你又伤哪了？膝盖更严重了？”

傅海丰没接话，垂着头，也没有抬眼。他们俩本来就坐得近，这会他的肩膀默默地挨过来，贴着蔡昀的肩。蔡昀顶了顶他：“阿宝，怎么了？跟我说实话。”

“我腿疼。”声音很小，差点就听不见。

蔡昀的胃刷地就烧起来，下意识伸手摸到了傅海丰的左膝盖上。形状很好摸起来很强健的膝盖骨，蔡昀却知道这好皮肉下的恶状况。倒不是说他们搭档的时候傅海丰没受过伤或没喊过疼，但是从没有抱怨得如此艰难，仿佛不是件说得出口的事。

想想也是，他不能去跟教练抱怨，本来功劳大的老将位置就尴尬；也不好去跟家里说，太太本来就担忧；队友搭档嘛，有的自身难保，有的年纪太小，还有的可能居心难测。

傅海丰的手摸过来，蔡昀翻过手掌，两只手的手指很自然地缠在一起。

相熟的发型师拿着账单过来，看见他们的状况，明显愣了一下。

蔡昀尽可能不动声色地松开傅海丰的手，主动站起来。从国家队退役，他翻来覆去想了各种后果，做了万全的心理准备，此刻却意识到，少算了这一个。这一个人，原来就是一个手臂的距离，随时都拍得着摸得到，现在不仅仅是隔了不一样的场地，一层楼不一样的房间，而是必须打电话腾挪时间的距离，是见了面不论哭泣撒娇还是安慰在旁人看来似乎都有点不妥的距离。

算完了蔡昀的账，傅海丰突然问：“现在染头发还来得及吗？”

蔡昀惊得下巴险些要掉了。

十几年队里各色人等染了各色头发，傅海丰像定海神针一样从没随过潮流。

“突然想染了。”对方眨巴眨巴大眼，露出一副耍无赖的表情。这种时候，蔡昀知道强攻无用，只能暂时战略撤退，于是转了个话锋。

“要染什么颜色？”

“你等着看。”这回笑了，露出俩大酒窝。蔡昀在心里翻了好几个白眼。

等头发染好了，蔡昀真在明面上翻了好大个白眼，彻底无言以对。他头上一堆白发，偶尔要染黑，这位大爷一头乌发，倒全染做浅灰色。后来看到网友们昵称“奶奶灰”，他简直不能再赞同，心想当时自己怎么没生出这么好的形容词。

“干嘛，你自己不也染过？”

“那时候是谁笑得肚子痛啊？没见你夸好看啊。”蔡昀心想，那是我，染个蓝头发就是心里过一秒的事，能和你一样？

不过，蔡昀大概知道，自己收着了他的脑电波，还不知怎地以正确地频道回复了。

把傅海丰送到天坛公寓的门口，临要下车了，蔡昀不放心，伸手拉住他。“阿傅，现在你做什么决定都想着自己就好，不要想别人。”

傅海丰回握了一下他的手，给了一个酒窝全开的笑脸。这么看着，一头灰白倒也不是很可怕。

他们这一晚上，都是蔡昀的右手握傅海丰的左手。从前，这两只手没什么机会接触，球场上都是不持拍的手握手。


	3. Chapter 3

有了理发这一出，傅海丰在丹麦赛后宣布年底从国家队退役，蔡昀没觉得如何意外。仍然有各方好事的闲人来打听内幕，他只有如实说，不知道，傅海丰没专门来知会他。免不了有人不相信，还要说两句“不会人一走茶就凉吧”“怎么这么薄情”之类的闲话，他不胜其烦，恨不得自己也有傅海丰那种“生人勿近”的招数。

紧接着这烦恼的源头就给他打电话，说从法国带了东西给干女儿。两人怎么交接这礼物，让蔡昀犯了难。这风口浪尖上，他不方便去天坛公寓露脸；家里吧，上回那一场，虽然太太们都不放心上，蔡昀自己有点脸皮薄。

最后约到了蔡昀的工作室。他现在的工作团队没几个人，就把从前住的小公寓改了改。这地方傅海丰熟得不能再熟。

他径直溜达到蔡昀的办公室，从前是卧室。“蔡老板，你的手下呢？”

“我故意把人支开了，好跟你密会啊。”蔡昀没好气地说。“人家礼拜六要休息的好吧，我不能违反劳动法啊。”

傅海丰在办公桌旁的沙发上摊成一片，长叹一声：“周末能休息真好啊。”

蔡昀看见他缠了绷带的手，眼神就禁不住软了下来，走过去拿起来看。“不要再打封闭了，好好彻底治治吧。一个小伤都拖了一年多了。”

“不打了，福州和香港都不打了。年底羽超之前，都休息了。”嘴里说着轻松的话，傅海丰的神情却有点落寞。

他把蔡昀拉到沙发上来，肩并肩，转头用俩大眼认真地盯着：“阿蔡你年初那会是不是也这样，觉得松了好大一口气，可是又空荡荡的，感觉不上也不下的。旁边的人什么也帮不上。”

蔡昀又是酸楚，又是感慨，又是怜惜，五味杂陈，心想，死小子你不要这样实诚啊，什么话都讲，别人怎么答好啊。他只好伸手把那个毛茸茸的颜色很奇怪的头按到自己的肩膀上来。

“阿蔡你跟我说要退国家队的时候，我其实很害怕。”他的声音埋在蔡昀的毛衣里，听着闷闷的。“比我爸过世那会还害怕。我什么也帮不上。”

蔡昀退役的时候，关系好的队友喝了好几顿酒。傅海丰次次都来了，回回都当那个开车不能喝酒，把喝多的老搭档抬回宿舍或者家里的角色。酒桌上喝高了难免有旁的人呲他“老搭档都要走了竟然不肯喝醉。”他瞪着无辜的大眼手足无措地和醉鬼纠缠，蔡昀看不下去，总要出来放一通“老子是开始新生活，不要你们买醉来哀悼我”的言论。他那时誓死不肯露出败相的姿态，既是由于自己的个性，多一半也是顾念傅海丰。

如今听他亲口承认那时的惶恐，蔡昀只觉得一口血涌上来，幸亏这会门铃响了，不然还不知道会说出什么隔天要臊得钻地缝的话。

傅海丰探头出去看的时候，蔡昀已经把人送出门，正低头从一个很大的袋子里抱出个东西。

“啊，这是从哪里来的？！！”

灰白色的哈士奇小奶狗正勉力从蔡昀的怀里往外扑腾。

“我要养的啊。朋友帮忙送去打疫苗，刚给我送回来。现在住家里，地方也够。”

“小安不怕啊？哈士奇长得很大啊！！”傅海丰跟着蔡昀后面，伸手去挠小狗的脑袋，小动物瞪着双懵懂的蓝眼睛。

“我家闺女自己挑的，和她爹一个品味啊。”你强加给人家的吧，傅海丰腹诽了一把，没敢说出口。

“以前那只叫卡卡，这只呢？”

“还没起名字，刚抱回来几天。”蔡昀看看了小狗仔，又看看了傅海丰，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。“不然叫阿宝吧，眼睛还挺大的。”

傅海丰把眼睛瞪得更大了。

蔡昀刚来得及把小狗放地上，一个靠垫就砸到他脑袋上，然后直接被按倒在沙发上。

“老蔡你真行，把老搭档比狗哦！！”

“唉唉唉，傅海丰你轻点，你搭档的老腰啊……”

傅海丰的肩膀就在他鼻尖前面，蔡昀顺手揽住他的腰拉了过来，自打15年苏杯打了最后一场，他们就不怎么有“全身心”拥抱的机会了。蔡昀对傅海丰的身体，竟也到了“手感陌生”的时候，手底下的背肌硬邦邦的，腰上原来那点小肥肉都没有了，就屁股还和过去差不多有弹性。

“阿蔡……”傅海丰在他耳边喘了一口气，蔡昀一下子分不清是他真舔了一下还是出口的热气，总之耳边嗡地一声，血冲到脸上又刷地往下走。

完了——当时蔡昀脑子里只能想到这个词。他的手还在傅海丰的腰上，贴着一小块T恤撩起露出来的皮肤，傅海丰的脸在还他的颈窝里，嘴唇贴着他耳边的皮肤，两个人都硬了。

这不是他们第一次有这个状况，打完比赛，特别是赢了，真在所难免。这是他们第一次在赛场外出这个状况，蔡昀想着应该像电影演的那样两个人触电一样跳开，可是谁也没有动。

傅海丰的呼吸在他耳边，和他自己的喘息交织在一起，十分熟悉，像无数个充满欢呼、嘶叫和掌声，被汗水浸透的拥抱。

那天，他们俩从手脚交缠的状况里艰难地解出来，傅海丰就一直满脸通红，连耳朵都是红的，而蔡昀自己满头大汗，衬衫后背全湿了。

尽管很尴尬，但是傅海丰手伤没开车来，蔡昀还是坚持送他回去。到了地方，他在副驾上呆坐半刻，最后憋了一句话出来：“小狗就叫阿宝好了，眼睛就是挺大的”。然后头也不回径直下车了。留蔡昀一人，哭笑不得。

当然最后，哈士奇宝宝并没有叫阿宝。他那搭档的小名太出名，要真起了这个名字，小狗动不动扑到蔡昀怀里来，伸舌头舔脸，求抚摸，蔡昀觉着自己就太变态了，估计太太第一个不能同意。最后它得了一个洋名“Bobby”。等到Bobby长成大狗以后，时常靠在蔡昀脚边，瞪着大眼神游天外，它主人不止一次怀疑是最初起名字的缘故。


	4. Chapter 4

退役运动员也是很忙的，大江南北、国内国外飞了好几趟，蔡昀也就没有时间想和傅海丰见面的事，准确地说，是要不要和傅海丰约出来见面的事。

和好哥们“擦枪走火”以后多久才算过尴尬期，这个蔡昀实在没经验，也不能到微博和百度知道这种地方去“急，在线等”。他只好选择鸵鸟方案，拖着。傅海丰那边，明显也一样。微信上依然有一搭没一搭地联系着，多数都是蔡昀去搭讪，傅海丰负责五句以后噎死他。

然而，蔡昀总是惦记着他的膝盖和手伤，觉着最近出来的访谈上老搭档看起来很憔悴。

北京进入最冷的日子，老大哥魏章从上海来。每回他来，要好的几个队友总要吃饭，他和傅海丰一般不缺席，哪怕拆了对以后，也总一起去。蔡昀犹豫片刻，还是给他发了微信。2秒以后，他回了个“好”。  
约的饭局在某个胡同里的四合院，路窄灯黑，车开不进来。蔡昀掏出手机地图导航一看，这个曲里拐弯，至少得走10分钟的路。

正懊恼间，就听见身后喊：“老蔡。”

傅海丰大步追上来。走近一看，蔡昀还来不及想别的，先乐了。

“你多大了，傅海丰小朋友？”一米八几的大汉戴着有俩耳朵的毛茸茸熊猫帽，下面还带俩熊爪手套。

“忘了戴帽子，小羽留车上的，今天太他妈冷了。”他摸摸头顶，不好意思地笑了。“晚上没人看到吧。”

蔡昀并不真想取笑他，可是脸上的笑压也压不住，实在拗不过自己，伸手到傅海丰的头上一通胡撸。因为外号的关系，本来就常有球迷把他比作《功夫熊猫》里的“阿宝”，蔡昀心想，还真不是网友们想象力丰富，真是挺像的。

傅海丰叹了口气，停下脚步，伸手把蔡昀的手拉下来。“阿蔡，你也差不多一点啊。咦，手怎么这么冷？”

蔡昀把大衣领子往上提了提。“穿少了。谁知道约到这犄角旮旯里啊。”

“我帽子给你吧。”

蔡昀赶紧摇头，大眼仔戴着还勉强有点可爱，换作自己就是变态大叔了。

“那围巾给你吧。”

他没那么坚定地摇头，围巾确实看着挺暖和的。傅大爷径自解下来，不由分说塞他怀里。

羊绒围巾又厚又软，闻起来全是傅海丰的味道。过去十几年，蔡昀不是抢搭档的球衣就是搭档的毛巾，没办法出汗比旁人多，两人可谓是“臭味”相投，难分你我。如今突然敏感起来，不由得老脸一红。

下一秒就被傅海丰拉着胳膊肘，急刹车。“老蔡啊，看路。”他低头一看，地上两团狗屎。

“冻昏头了吗？”傅海丰嘴里嘀咕着，拉过蔡昀的手往前走。

蔡昀张了张嘴，没说出话来。这是什么节奏？傅海丰在家里带儿子带习惯了？俩三十多岁的老男人要手拉手走路……

然而，那边手心的热隔着毛线手套一点点透过来，蔡昀又有点舍不得。

傅海丰拉他不动，转过头来，大约也发觉这个窘状了。他咬咬嘴唇低下头，手却拽着没放。

“阿宝。”蔡昀靠过去，手指在他手心里摩挲摩挲。“我不是小孩子。”

“小孩子身体比你好。你上个月不是刚感冒发烧？”

蔡昀一口气差点背过去。“那赶紧走吧，在这吹冷风。”

就算光线暗，他也能猜到傅海丰脸上肯定又是两个深酒窝。

“晚上黑别人看不到啦。”默默走了一会，傅海丰嘟囔了一句。蔡昀飞一个白眼都懒得反驳他。

昏暗的胡同仿佛梦里走不尽的平行世界，他不去想前因，也不想后果。

同席吃饭的不是国家队的前队员就是快退役的，话题不外乎队里晦暗不明的局势和熟人们的八卦。凌彤出轨那档子事怎么也绕不过去。国羽的超级明星，就算不看球的也知道他，如今有了桃色新闻，这样的名气却不是好事了。

  
蔡昀和傅海丰与凌彤感情其实挺好，毕竟从少年时代一起征战，亲见过彼此在球场上的苦与难，不忍心听他如此被人在背后议论。然而，他们私底下确实不能玩到一起，没有好到能交流私生活的程度，也就无从知道那其中的隐情。傅海丰一如既往只吃不语，难为蔡昀打了好几轮迂回仗，三番五次换话题。

“阿宝就算了，本来就是老实孩子。你这么活泛，这些年居然也没出过这类事，倒是很让人意外啊。”正热闹说着的老队友话锋一转，突然冒了一句。满桌人眼睛都转过来，全是发现新目标的兴奋啊。

蔡昀愣了半秒，刚要开口。傅海丰突然说：“我就不明白了，凌彤怎么就不累呢。我每天打完球回家，带带孩子，已经累得要死，什么都干不了了。”

蔡昀笑得打跌，险些滑桌子下，只得捶他。

“你看，阿傅都说累的。我全队体能倒数，更有心无力了。”

一桌子人全都笑趴下。

饭局深夜才散，蔡昀刚把外衣穿上，傅海丰就跟上来。“我开车送你吧，穿这么少再等出租车肯定要着凉。”

魏章从他俩身边过，叹了口气，调笑说：“还是这么恩爱。你要是出轨，看来也只能跟阿宝了。”

蔡昀心里咯噔一下，嘴上却不含糊：“什么出轨，明明是老夫老妻好吧。”

傅海丰袖手旁观，眼见使十足的劲憋着笑。等旁人走前面了，他凑过来：“都出轨了，可以拉手吗？”

蔡昀气得踹了他一脚。“今天胆肥了，敢笑老大哥身体不行了啊。”

他笑而不语，伸手把围巾丢蔡昀头上。被冷空气冻一哆嗦的蔡昀没骨气地围了起来，一咬牙，索性把手伸傅海丰的羽绒服口袋里。

傅海丰斜了他一眼，蔡昀瞪了回去。

他的手在口袋里握住蔡昀的手指，到上车前都没有松开。

“我其实挺不明白凌彤的，球场上，生活上什么都有，方幸很好一个姑娘。做什么搞到这一步。”默默开了一会车，傅海丰突然说。

“所以你是你，他是他。有再多东西，大部分人还总是会觉得缺点什么的。”过去一些年，蔡昀私底下交往的朋友和凌彤略有交集，虽然没亲眼见，多少有些耳闻。像娱乐圈的明星一样被狗仔跟拍比较离谱，但是爆出来的内容却不很意外。

傅海丰看了他一眼：“那你也缺？”

蔡昀从不觉得自己比旁的人道德上更好，和太太感情一直很好，但是从谈恋爱到结婚养孩子，其实聚少离多，不知怎地一直很运气没走到岔道上。

“我缺啊，不是缺女人啊，我家里一大一小已经很难应付了。你看我现在万事开头难，缺时间缺经验缺保障。”

“这么说，我也缺。”

“你这家庭事业双丰收的，缺什么？”

“缺你啊。”如果此时蔡昀在喝水，一定一口喷出两米外。

“阿蔡，我们好久没一起打球了。什么时候能打一场。”

从蔡昀坐的角度看过去，忽略眼袋黑眼圈，傅海丰的侧面还像19岁时的模样。自己这辈子算是载在这个人手里了，无论多少千回万转的心思，到他这里，就像进了黑洞。可不是，怎样的浮华虚荣，最开始不过是一起打球。

鼻头略酸，蔡昀笑着说：“等你正式退了，膝盖没事，我腰也没事，我们打一场。”

傅海丰转过头来看他，眼睛里亮晶晶的。


	5. Chapter 5

蔡昀从国家队退了，倒不意味着他们俩不会在球场上相见。

这年羽超联赛蔡昀打的最后一场，偏巧对阵的是傅海丰在的那队。在俱乐部里兼了双打的助理教练，又为了几天后的另外一场硬仗，傅海丰偏偏还不能上场，得坐在边上指导一对比老搭档小了十几岁的年轻球员。

球网那边时不时扫过来忍俊不禁的眼神，傅海丰简直是坐如针毡，恨不能捂着脸直接躲到休息室去。当然，他继续瞪着大眼作面瘫状，旁人倒是看不出来。除了场上的小球员，多少觉着教练没前些天那么活跃，场歇教球的时候不再那么手舞足蹈。

结果并不出人意料，这年的联赛，蔡昀是输多赢少，毕竟不训练好几个月，搭档又是实力不强的省队球员。傅海丰那边那一对虽然年轻，毕竟是国家队的新秀。

比赛散了，大伙三三两两往休息室去，傅教练本来跟在俩年轻球员身后，忽然顿住脚往回走。小队员以为他拉了什么在赛场，也跟着停住。

走道里光线暗，那一头赛场里灯光又特别亮，他们就看见教练迎着几个人影走过去，然后一把抱住一个人。

傅海丰先闻着蔡昀的汗味，然后才感觉到手掌下身体的湿和热。还像从前许多场比赛一样，他整个人像刚从桑拿房里被拖出来似的。

松开之前，他在他耳边悄悄地说：“老蔡，辛苦啊。”

蔡昀拍了两下他的后脑勺，傅海丰知道他听见了。

松开了手，傅海丰还念念不舍地抓住搭档的衣角好一会，这也是多年的老毛病。

老搭档笑得仿佛只眯眯眼的狐狸，伸出胳膊肘戳了他几下。“傅指导，你也很辛苦呀。”

傅指导的队员们，只看见平常得仰望的神一样的老大哥，在自己从前的搭档身边，露出十分得瑟又羞于得瑟的表情，十足十的小男孩样。

两队队员有大半在国家队一起打过球，联席宵夜自然免不了。蔡昀和傅海丰被一堆人挤在圆桌的一角。一个主要在聊天，顺便吃两口，另外一个主要在吃，顺便回答几句。

“膝盖怎么样了？”

“好多了。队医给了新的进口的止痛药，效果还不错。”

“小羽……”

“小安……”

很快他们就耗尽了可以说的话题。

对传奇搭档十分好奇的年轻球员，只能疑惑地看到蔡昀和旁人相谈甚欢，傅海丰也间或搭其他人的话，就这么肩挨着肩，膝盖碰着膝盖，互相并不怎么搭理。

旁人恭维蔡昀的公众号做得好，他正谦虚着，傅海丰默默地笑了起来。搭档仿佛脑后有眼一般转过来瞪他。

“那篇我看了，小队员还转给我呢，就是说我是你真爱的那篇。”

“胡扯，我什么时候写了。”嘴巴上说着狠话，蔡昀低下头也笑了，耳根微微红起来。“那是比喻。”

回酒店房间的电梯里，他们俩又被挤在一角。蔡昀找着傅海丰的手握了握，被用力地回握，十指交缠，不愿松开。

蔡昀并没有转头去看傅海丰，他知道，傅海丰也知道，这沉重的，在胃里如岩浆般翻腾的是什么。

和他们最后一届苏杯那时候一模一样。

倒不是他们输了的那场，反而是赢了的那场，从球场上下来，蔡昀只觉得巨大的酸楚上下翻滚，直逼眼眉，傅海丰走在他前面，转过头来，眼眶也是红的。

他们那会虽然不再搭档比赛，训练还是经常见到。然而，如此肩并肩持拍站在球场上，才觉出来久别重逢，平常那样说几句闲话，于他们就跟没见一样。

那年中国队成绩依然亮眼，尚不显颓势。蔡昀和傅海丰打到了半决赛，决赛换上了傅海丰合作了一年多的新搭档章冉。

赛后领完奖，一队人挤在休息室里，参加决赛的主力还要去记者会，领导正一个个“提点”怎么讲话。蔡昀正好躲到角落里，自顾自玩手机。

一会儿，就觉得头顶上有个阴影。一抬头，傅海丰站在跟前。

“阿傅，怎么了？”他背着灯站着，蔡昀看不清他的表情，只好站起来。

这一站起来才发觉，傅海丰离得很近，蔡昀要站直了就是撞到鼻尖的节奏。往后一退吧，顶到椅子，蔡昀刚想不好，这下要摔，就一把被傅海丰捞到怀里。

这是一个恶狠狠的拥抱，撞得蔡昀肋骨疼。他越过傅海丰的肩膀，看见年轻队友惊讶的眼神，老队友赶紧移开眼的尴尬，以及领导怒不可遏的逼视。

他闭上眼睛，环住傅海丰的背。那一瞬间，他想对所有人喊，这是我的搭档，我谁也不给。

睁开眼，他揉了揉傅海丰的背心。“阿傅，我们去洗把脸？”

傅海丰在他肩头点了点头，脸蹭了蹭他的T恤。于是，驾轻就熟地就从拥抱换作勾肩搭背。蔡昀把他推出门，扭头对房间里说了句：“去洗手间，马上回来。”

顶着一脸水珠，傅海丰四处寻摸了一遍，看起来要撩T恤。蔡昀叹了口气，一把把自己的T恤脱下来，塞过去。

傅海丰把头埋在衣服里，低低地说了句“对不起”。

蔡昀踢了他小腿一脚。“说什么傻话。”

“我不想去记者会……他们肯定要问那个问题，我不想讲……”他那个32岁的搭档，眼睛肿着，像个孩子一样嘟着嘴。

蔡昀是出了名的伶牙俐嘴，唯有一类话，他不擅长讲。那天在那个不怎么干净的洗手间里，仿佛有人按了他身上的某个开关，他伸手把傅海丰的脸扳到眼前来。

“阿傅，你听明白了，不管你和谁打球，永远都是我的搭档。”


	6. Chapter 6

一整天，蔡昀坐也不是站也不是，看了好几遍手机备忘录，问了几回助手，没发现忘了什么事。到了晚上，吃了晚饭洗了澡，蔡昀想起来，早上给傅海丰发微信他没有回。

无外乎训练没看到，或者微信被刷屏了，应该没大事，正自己开解呢，许琛的电话来了。

“老大，这么晚了打扰你啊，我实在觉得可能搞不定啊，也不知道是怎么了……”

蔡昀心里一紧：“阿傅怎么了？”

“今天宝哥的退役申请正式批下来了嘛。大家晚上出来吃饭。都挺好的。我负责送宝哥回家的，可是他在厕所里好久了也不出来。我不知道怎么搞啊……”

“喝高了？”

“喝不少，可是也没彻底高啊，还是能走的……”

蔡昀到的时候，许琛在男厕所外面明显已经急成热锅上的蚂蚁了。

“到底怎么了嘛？还在里面？”

“我刚进去看了，还在里面，就是叫也不应，我也不能撞门进去啊。我从门缝下面看，也不像是躺倒在里面了。”

这个听话靠谱守规矩的老实人，十几年没让队友操过这种心，难怪许琛慌了神。

蔡昀轻轻按了按隔间的门把手，还是锁上的。

“阿傅，开开门啊。”蔡昀轻声说。

等了两分钟，锁头“咯啦”一声。蔡昀慢慢推了门，见傅海丰衣衫齐整地坐在马桶上，眼睛倒是睁着，也看不出来是断片了还是正常发呆呢。

蔡昀正要弯腰去细看，被他一把抱住了腰。他本来手劲就大，现下死死地抓住，蔡昀要是穿着单衣只怕要给撕了。

被抱着动弹不得，蔡昀只得去揉埋他肚子上的一头乱发。顺着头皮捏到脖子后面，全绷得紧紧的，硬得跟块石头一样。

“要是难受你哭出来吧，没事的啊，傅海丰，没事啊。”他絮絮叨叨说了好一阵，最后都不知道自己在说什么了。傅海丰抱着他，也不出声，一下子抖一下子抖地，蔡昀运动服肚子那块一会就湿了。

蔡昀心里那个疼。自己退役那会也没如此眼泪和着血往肚子里咽。

感觉抓着他后背衣服的手渐渐松了，蔡昀一使劲把傅海丰提了起来，正庆幸老搭档这段时间瘦了，傅海丰一头扎他怀里，生生把他撞出好几步，许琛赶紧上来一起扶住。

“给他找个酒店住一晚吧，这么回去得把家里人吓到。”许琛皱着眉头说。

那天晚上许琛回家跟太太说起这件事，感叹道：“昀哥和宝哥的感情真是不一般。以前知道他们感情好，十几年肯定的，不过比他们俩关系好的队友也不少。今天才看出来，不是一般的好啊。”

他太太很八卦地问：“他们俩真没点什么……”

许琛惊了：“你们这些吃瓜群众每天在想什么？我们这么多年一起在队里，要有点事能看不出来。”

“那你感慨啥？伦敦那会，章冉和雷韵昭不是还热恋着嘛，我看在场上也没比他俩更腻歪。”被打击了的群众非常不满。

“他俩就是没有什么，还感情这么好，我才奇怪啊。你不知道，今天昀哥哄宝哥，我看他哄女儿都没那么……”许琛没找到合适的形容词。


	7. Chapter 7

蔡昀睁开眼睛的时候，天已大亮。他侧趴着，右手压得有点麻。背上很沉，扭头一看，傅海丰半个肩膀压着他，睡得流口水。

他费了点劲才把自己挪出来，在床边上呆坐了一会，起身去卫生间。脱了衣服要洗澡，觉得肩上有点痛痒，心想这天气还有蚊子，凑到镜子前面去看，突然僵住了。五雷轰顶都不能形容他当时的境况。

“操！”

昨晚蔡昀听了许琛的提议，没送傅海丰回家去，找了附近的酒店。刚进门，傅海丰就连吐了两回，等最后消停了也近半夜了。

本来就睡得不踏实，傅海丰爬起来上厕所的时候，他就醒了，迷迷糊糊地听他的响动，然后突然没声音了，他赶紧睁眼，就看见傅海丰站在两个床中间。

“阿傅，赶紧上床睡觉，发什么呆啊……”

“嗯……”傅海丰应着，掀了被子就钻进来了。

“哎，错了，这是我的床啊。”

傅海丰嘟囔了一句不知道什么话，往他怀里钻了钻，就不动了。

蔡昀长叹了口气，只好往边上挪挪，幸亏床还算宽敞。一边气恼，想一脚把醉鬼踢下去，一边又想起过往，有点怀念。他们刚搭档那会，19岁的傅海丰真是个大孩子，虽然面瘫话少，但是性格直率，感情直接，经常有让人不知道是要搂过来胡撸头还是要揪耳朵踹两脚的时候。后来成绩越来越好，又少年成家，人越来越沉稳，这种时候就日渐少了。

搭档了十几年居然还觉得对方可爱，蔡昀心想自己也是够奇葩了，让旁人知道，只怕要笑掉大牙。

天蒙蒙亮的那阵，蔡昀在半醒不醒之间，觉着脖子后面有人，还有一只脚伸到他两脚中间，一个激灵惊醒过来，回头一看是傅海丰才松了口气。

这么一折腾，仿佛傅海丰也醒了，含含糊糊念了一声“阿蔡”。

他刚要翻身，冷不防被傅海丰往后一搂，后背贴着前胸，温热的手按在他微凉的小肚子上。

傅海丰在他耳边说：“阿蔡，别动。”他真的没动，不是不想，是点了穴般不能。背后的人像小狗一样，挨挨蹭蹭，从耳后闻到肩膀，再从颈后舔到下颚，最后含住耳垂。

蔡昀只觉得自己全身瘫软，唯有一处是硬的。他想开口说“傅海丰，你疯了，饶了我吧”，出口的却只有喘气，竟不能成词。他伸手去扒傅海丰搂在他腰上的手，摸到了却只能十指相扣。仿佛脑子里有个急疯了的小人，身体却不听他喊叫，渐渐那小人的声音也听不见了，仅有背后咚咚的心跳和皮肤上炙热的唇舌。

颈后时轻时重的啃咬，温暖而有点粗糙茧子的手指伸进他的T恤里，有一下没一下地抚着他的侧腰，蔡昀难耐地哼了一声，背后的人突然一口狠狠咬在他肩膀上，只听得脑子里轰得一声，意识在云端上，然后慢慢地飘下来。

交缠的手松开了，彼此的呼吸混在一起，渐渐地调到同一个节奏上，睡意慢慢地从后脑勺爬了上来。

蔡昀在卫生间的镜子前面，恨不能一头撞上去。傅海丰酒醒没醒另说，他一滴也没喝啊，最后居然还睡过去了。他那个一向灵活的大脑此时跟生了锈一般，一点也不转。

身体倒比大脑的反应镇定，听见门外喊了一声“阿蔡”，竟然套上衣服，犹豫都没犹豫就推门出去了。傅海丰抱着被子呆坐在床上，看见他瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地又喊了一声“阿蔡？！”。

蔡昀移开眼：“干嘛，酒还没醒啊。”

傅海丰挪到床边，伸手拽住他的衣角。“阿蔡，我没在做梦。”

蔡昀叹了口气，一屁股坐他身边，他就知道，傅海丰面前，他装不下去。

傅海丰扒开他的衣领，手指摸过那圈红了的皮肤，蔡昀只觉得一阵颤栗沿着脊椎爬上来。

“我以为在做梦。”傅海丰喃喃地说。

“妈的，就算是梦，这梦也不对啊。”蔡昀拧头看见他脸都白了，又有点不忍。

“傅海丰，你有没想过，我们最近不大对劲。”

“想过。”

蔡昀惊讶地看他。

“我是有点问题。我以为是队医新开的止痛药，不知道会不会影响激素之类……”

自己搭档的脑回路一直不太寻常，这回也过于清奇了，以至于此时此地，蔡昀居然给逗笑了。“你那药难不成还传染啊？”

傅海丰瞥了他一眼，虽然没回答，蔡昀明白了他的意思，立即怒了：“我一个男的，我要不愿意，你还能……”那个词太羞耻，他说不出口，可是这话的言下之意更羞耻，他一口气憋在这里，左右接不下去了。

傅海丰脸刷的红了。

蔡昀把头埋在掌心里，一句话在舌头尖上转来转去，最后还是问了。

“傅海丰，你喜欢男人吗？”

“不喜欢啊，我没把你当那种。”

“哪种？没当男的吗？”

“不是把你当谈恋爱的对象啊，从来没。”

“我也没……”

两个人互相望了望，都知道对方讲的实话。

“阿蔡，我们等一等吧，也许挨过一阵子就好了。”

傅海丰可怜巴巴地望着他。

蔡昀其实也没有更好的办法。


	8. Chapter 8

等一等的意思，就是先不见面了。

没说不联系了，但是蔡昀要给傅海丰发微信，三回里有两回还是删了没发。

他的生活其实不太受影响。他们还是搭档的时候，球场下的交集也不是很多。他经常觉得，训练和比赛占去他们太多时间，私下里实在不能再成密友，不然不止“相看两厌”，恐怕是相见就吐了。那时候，没有想过以后见不着了会怎样。

帮忙他打理工作室的助手小何来接他去参加赞助商的活动。他上楼去换衣服，走到楼梯口，想起出门前得回个急电，回身去客厅拿手机，还没走到门口，就听见难得休息在家的太太和小何闲聊：“最近工作室还好吗？没出什么急事吧？”

“没啊。项目都挺顺利的……”

“我就看着他最近不太有精神的样子，以为是工作室有什么难事。”

“嗯……我也觉得最近昀哥心情不是很好，以为是身体不舒服。”

“腰椎的问题确实有点起伏，可是不严重啊。”

“也许退役还是要适应吧。生活变化太大……”

蔡昀悄悄地转头上楼。走过书房门口，墙上伦敦夺金的合影在阳光里，鲜艳如昔。挂出来的是领奖的大头照，不过他总会想起另一张更受欢迎的照片，在球迷和网友那里常常被拿来当“风云组合”的标志。那张照片取的一个相当中立的远景，他们俩在画面的一角，谁都没有正脸，蔡昀背对镜头，傅海丰埋头在他肩上。然而蔡昀每每看到那张照片都有点被窥视的不适，仿佛那一瞬间灵魂的重重帷幔被掀起一角露出不示人的底色，碰巧被镜头凝固。

如果他对自己绝对诚实的话，蔡昀知道自己从来没真正适应没有傅海丰的日子。虽然他的生活不断向前，看上去进展得有声有色，但是迈出每一步，他都要克服一个一般人不会有的问题——无人在侧。

签名和拍照虽然枯燥，但是最不费脑子，所以蔡昀并不抱怨地尽职完成。熟悉的品牌公关过来聊天，问起如何联络傅海丰。“之前都是和队里联络活动，现在宝哥退了，要怎么找他？好像也没有经纪人。是不是和昀哥一起啊？”

蔡昀答应他去问问，对方一脸惊讶，蔡昀知道那种惊讶就是“你们那么铁的关系，这种事情竟然不通气的”。他只当没看见，实在无力解释他们并不是那样凡事有商有量，互相交代的关系。实际上，他也不知道为什么他和傅海丰竟然没有专门商量过彼此的前途和“钱途”，不论谁退役，这本来是最重要的问题。

搭档打球的前几年，蔡昀有阵子相当苦恼，不知如何对待傅海丰。他们明明感情很好，球场上互相信任，互相欣赏，可是生活里性格和爱好过于南辕北辙，蔡昀实在没办法把傅海丰归类到好哥们的那档里。后来，他慢慢摸索出了默契不需要语言的理论，也就安心于这样的模式。如今，他们不需要球场上的默契了，傅海丰重新回到了难以归类的位置上，而且似乎比从前更加难以归类了。


	9. Chapter 9

奇怪的是，挨过一阵子，他们俩似乎真的就好了。

都从国家队退了，一起参加的活动反而多了。不只合作的公司请了这个必然也想着那个，连老朋友聚会也一定一喊一双。许琛开玩笑说，这是没了父母反对，自然就复婚了。

他们俩谁也没开口商量，但是都没故意推脱过不参加。见了面也还那样，没有太多可聊的，就是开心，除了开心，倒好像也没什么别的。次数一多，蔡昀多少觉得那天的事大概真的是他俩发神经吧。

蔡昀开羽毛球学校的球馆，没课的时候就成了前国手们过过手瘾的去处。这种私下里的游戏，他和傅海丰一般都不搭档，免得有来无往玩不起来。少数时候，比如许琛和他的双打老搭档董正国来玩，傅海丰就很高兴，总算有了旗鼓相当的玩伴。

今天，蔡昀就觉出来傅海丰兴致很好，场上都不得不按着他点，免得玩high了，膝盖有反应。

洗了澡出来，蔡昀正好迎头撞见傅海丰搭着毛巾，一手捏着团T恤，一副大爷散步样往里走，见了他，脸上两个深酒窝火力全开，一边肩膀就朝他胸口撞过来。蔡昀那是见他动眉毛就知道要起脚的主，自然是妥妥地撞回去，还顺手拍一把尊臀。

等到更衣室穿戴完毕，他才后知后觉地意识到，他就围了个浴巾，基本是光着，傅海丰也光着膀子，穿个短裤。看起来他们对彼此并没有什么旖旎的想法。这一口气松下来，仿佛笼罩在头顶的一大团乌云刷地散了。

再看傅海丰，真是哪里都顺眼。两人往停车场去的路上，蔡昀笑得格外春暖花开，以至于傅大爷不自觉地摸了摸脸：“我脸怎么了，你笑得这么奇怪。”

蔡昀丢给他一瓶水，随嘴问道：“你想好了要干点什么没？”

“今年的联赛还是要打，教练证也要考，其他就不知道。”

“你要不要来教球？”

傅海丰瞪大眼睛：“你要雇我吗？”

“不然我分点股份给你，把学校改名叫风云？”蔡昀漫不经心地说，他没认真想过这事，但是总觉得这些话一直在嘴边，说出来再自然不过。

傅海丰沉默了很久。

都坐上车了，蔡昀有点尴尬，摸摸鼻子说：“不勉强啊，你要不愿意，我也不奇怪。”

“不是我不愿意，你不该找我。我手里没什么资源，也没经验，就有个奥运冠军的名头，过两年大家就忘了，当合伙人不合适的。”

蔡昀愣在当地。他不是不知道傅海丰看着木讷，其实心思细腻，什么都想得明白，只是没想到，这件事他竟是从这个角度想的。

伸手到他头上揉了一把。“你想太多。开个培训学校哪有那么复杂。能不能开到大家忘了你是冠军的时候还不一定呢。”

傅海丰也不躲，任凭他蹂躏头发，只是用一双大眼直愣愣地盯过来。

“我退役喝醉那天，听说了件事。苏杯以后，你跟薄老大吵了一架，是因为苏杯记者会前面我抱你那一下吗？”

说来讽刺，正因为他们搭档太久成绩太好，后来不配了，便不方便走太近，不然仿佛是跟领导示威似的。这点他们俩其实很明白，也一直很谨慎。

“不全是。主要还是我不听他安排，坚持要打积分赛。”蔡昀知道傅海丰心里的疙瘩在哪，狠瞪了他一下。“不是因为你啊，又想太多。”

搭档讪讪地，露出几分懊恼的小孩神情。“我就该忍住了，自己到厕所哭一下好了。结果害你被骂得那么难听。”

像当年那个球馆的洗手间里一样，蔡昀抓住他的脸扳到眼前，不过这会眼睛正笑成月牙。“说什么傻话，要哭当然得到哥怀里来啊。”

傅海丰的脸十分配合地红了。

天地良心，他就是想转移下话题。不知道傅海丰的线人怎么跟他描述的，他这个当事人自己并不想回忆那场争吵的细节，算是跟大领导撕破了脸，多多少少也影响了自己的前途，虽然最后未必会选，但是多数人都觉得那是条顺理成章的坦途。

事情在哪里打的岔，谁也想不明白。傅海丰一边嘟囔着“老蔡，你这个老不正经”，一边拍开他的手，蔡昀自己哈哈大笑，故意不肯放开。

“阿宝，你真是可爱。”蔡昀觉得自己在脑袋里想，但也有可能说出来了，总之傅海丰呆了一下，看起来更加傻气了。

蔡昀凑过去亲了下鼻尖，真乖，居然没有动，于是又舔了一下，下一秒就被抓着领子拉近来亲到嘴上。他们的第一个亲吻温存绻缱，手在发间和耳后轻轻摩挲，唇舌相依，不愿分离。

不知哪里有人按了声喇叭，把两个人吓了一跳。额头抵着额头，蔡昀低低地骂了一声“操。”

刚刚才想乌云散开，现在又来了。

没曾想，是傅海丰先开的口。

“阿蔡，我要是没吃错药，那肯定脑子是有毛病了。”

这次，蔡昀不得不同意他说的，除了脑子有病，不然不能解释他们十几年的交情为何突然拐这么个大弯。


	10. Chapter 10

唐弦特别不喜欢朋友请托来的病例，医患关系不以平常心开始，多半进展不顺。但是这位朋友她曾经欠了很大的人情，只好同意下来。

据朋友说，来看病的这位多少算个名人，长期失眠，不愿贸贸然找医生，就请她看看，如果真是抑郁症就转到更针对的医生那里。

自称“子峤”的先生，一打照面就让唐弦很是疑惑。这是个高瘦白皙的英俊男子，微微有点眼熟，完全可以推想是个有名气的演员，不过明显没有出名到她这样没时间看电视的心理医生也能认出来。问题是，他虽然看着有点倦容，但是眼神犀利，夸张的说，不笑不语的话，颇有点杀伐之气。得抑郁症一般不似如此。

对方坐下来，很有礼貌，不过也看得出来，很紧张。

“唐医生，那个，我得先道个歉。介绍我来的朋友，我没跟他讲实话。”子峤很有趣，一笑开，那些杀气就收起来了。“我虽然有时候也失眠，不过没严重到得病的程度。我是因为另外的事想来咨询医生。”

唐弦微笑起来，她见过各种各样看医生的借口，倒不觉得奇怪，事实上能自己做出看心理医生的决定，已属相当有勇气和自省，是个好的开始。

“我最近，对一个老朋友，好像有，不一样的感情。”这几个字，他说得十分艰难，面红耳赤。

“是过去的工作伙伴。我们认识很久，以前完全没有这种感情，就是很正常的友谊。”

“老友变情人，也挺常见的。”唐弦说。看来子峤做过功课，她的研究方向正是亲密关系，而不是抑郁症。

“可是，我们要有点什么不应该早有了吗？也不能等这么十几年。如今都有家有口的，突然这样。”

“你觉得是突然如此，没有什么理由地？”

子峤想了很久，有点犹豫地开口：“最近两三年，我们之间变动挺大的，不在一起工作了。”

“然后呢？”

又是犹豫了很久。“我很想念他，特别不习惯。”

唐弦没有说话，很多时候，问问题的人其实知道答案。

“可是，我们以前呆在一起的时间太多了，分开了不习惯挺正常的，真的是因为这样就能？”

“好多人因为特别简单的一点事就相爱啊……”

子峤看着她，仿佛要做一个十分决绝的决定。“我那个工作伙伴，是男的。”

唐弦没露出惊讶的表情，她在这个办公室里听过千奇百怪的情感纠葛，这样的并不算如何出奇。当然在子峤这个案例上，如此转折确实有点出人意料。

“我从来没喜欢过男人，之前一直都是交往的女孩子。他也是这样的。我们俩都不知道自己出了什么毛病。”

“如果能依你的希望，你想你们之间如何呢？”

“我不想和他谈恋爱啊，就一直是老朋友很好啊。这么多年的感情很不容易，不想就这么毁了啊。”

“什么样的朋友呢？”

“就是好朋友嘛。”

“你们现在也是好朋友啊。”

子峤明显觉得这个医生不讲道理了。“好朋友，那你不会想亲他，想摸他呀。”

“你想他和你其他的朋友一样？”

“他们不一样啊。”子峤顿了顿，把头埋到掌心里。“他是从来都和其他的朋友不一样。”

好一阵子，他也没说话。唐弦耐心地保持沉默，在适当的时候缄默几乎是心理医生最需要掌握的技能。

“我跟他性格差很多，没有共同爱好，除了工作配合得好，其他没什么共同点。”

“可是？”是的，这个可是永远是更重要的。

“可是，我就是想和他在一起。我想他留在我的生活里，一伸手就碰得到。”

研究情感问题，唐弦也算资历颇深，即便听过许多人的倾述，也依然觉得这是她听过的最真挚的情话之一。

咨询结束的时候，唐弦对子峤说，不能仅凭一次咨询仓促做判断，希望他能接着来谈几次。“不过，如果你想从我这里找到可以一切恢复原状的方法，我现在就可以告诉你是没有的，我并不觉得你们之间是什么毛病，需要被治疗。但是你现在很困扰，我们可以一起想办法来疏解。”

临出门，唐弦犹豫了一下，担心是否操之过急，但是依然提议，希望子峤把他的朋友带来一起咨询。

子峤有点讶异地瞪大了眼睛，没有回答。


	11. Chapter 11

唐弦又见过子峤两次。第三次咨询的时候，唐弦问他，如果没有家庭的因素，他是否能接受这样的关系。

“我们两个要都单身，倒也没什么，过去一起工作的时候，也跟夫妻差不多，现在就是当真了而已。”

“他可能比较别扭，老觉得自己是有毛病。”

唐弦还没有说话，子峤自己就先皱起了眉头。

接触时间虽短，唐弦已经基本能判断，子峤心思缜密，非常聪慧，医生和这样的咨询对象接触需要相当谨慎，他能十分敏感地了解医生的意图，在某些情况下并不利于治疗进展，在另外一些情况下，又非常有助益。

第四次咨询，没出意外，唐弦就见到了子峤的朋友，“阿宝”。

阿宝很出乎唐弦的意料。从专业的角度，不应该有“意料”，然而医生也是人，有自己的偏见和局限。因此，唐弦在诊疗日志里如实地写下自己的惊讶：阿宝非常英俊，不可能不给人留下深刻印象，然而之前子峤的叙述里几乎不曾主动提到。

唐弦经手的许多涉及性向的案例里，身体是非常重要的因素，有的人会非常详细地描述对方的味道、皮肤甚至睫毛。在子峤的案例里，唐弦其实已经对性向是不是个重要问题有疑虑，如今见到阿宝，疑问更大。当然，这至少侧面佐证了子峤的叙述，他们俩确实相识多年，对彼此的外貌已经非常不敏感。

唐弦建议先和阿宝单独谈谈。阿宝很自然地转头去看子峤，带着点询问和求助的眼神。

“没事，我在外面。你好好和医生说。”他起身出门前，握了握阿宝的手。

阿宝不太看得出年纪，明显已不是年轻男孩，面无表情的时候，简直英气逼人，然而，笑起来，瞪着眼睛，露出酒窝，又似个少年。

现在坐在沙发上，就有点少年人那样怯生生地。

“我们聊一聊子峤吧？他是个怎样的人？”

“老大哥嘛。”阿宝想也没想就回答，仿佛经常被问到这个问题似的。

“和一般的老大哥一样？”

“那也不是，他对我很好，很照顾我，我挺依赖他的。不过，有时候我又觉得他跟个小孩子一样，比我儿子还任性。”

“喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢。”

“爱他吗？”

阿宝眨巴眨巴眼睛，犹豫了一会。“爱吧。”

经过了三次咨询，子峤一次也没有说过爱这个字。他们俩真是有意思的一对。

“但是你觉得这样不对？”

“我也爱我太太和家庭，既然这样，就不应该还爱另外一个人。”

“我们也可以爱一个很好的朋友。”

“那个不一样。”

“因为有性冲动吗？”

阿宝脸腾地红了，一把用手捂住眼睛。“这是隐私吧，医生。”

“和心理医生就是来谈隐私的呀。”

他捂了好一会脸才开口，眼睛一直盯着地板。“不是看AV或者大胸美女那种冲动。我们其实一直相处得很正常的，就是有时候，我也不知道是什么样的时候，特别想要靠近他。要拉他的手，要抱他，才满足。一般人不会这么对兄弟的。”

“你们一直挺亲近的吧，身体接触上？”

“以前那是比……呃，工作上吧，挺正常的。”唐弦走了一小会神，心想，什么工作密切的身体接触挺正常的。

“现在没有工作需要了，可是还希望有亲密的身体接触，所以觉得自己是不正常的？”

阿宝点点头。“我以前没亲过他。最近亲了，肯定是不正常。”

“还想亲？”阿宝没说话，通红的脸色做了回答。

子峤进来的时候，阿宝还很不好意思，都没敢抬眼对视。子峤打趣地看他，唐弦有种猜测，觉得她要是不在场，子峤恐怕要把阿宝拽怀里揉揉头之类的。

她继续和他们聊了几个不那么直接的话题，不过多少有按着诊疗程序走的成分，直觉上，她对他们的关系已有概念。这两人，即使不凭借心理医生的视角，但凡见到他们相处，就能看出非比寻常的相互吸引。普通人会称之为“气场”或者“化学反应”。当然，并不是所有这样的相互吸引都会成为身心一体的亲密关系，这多多少少有些机缘巧合。

唐弦和子峤与阿宝的咨询持续了几个月，他们大多单独来，有时会应要求一起。唐弦经手的各种案例里，他们是令她很有好感的咨询对象，他们对待彼此足够真挚，面对自己足够诚实。

某一次咨询当中，她对两人说，她的工作是帮助他们面对自己的情感困扰，但是他们当下要做的是道德抉择，这个心理医生帮不上忙。

唐弦在电视上看到阿宝的时候，他们已经不再继续来找她咨询了。她碰巧有空和老公一起看了会体育频道，那是个退役奥运冠军的专题片。关于阿宝的比赛片段，她看见了子峤，两个人在赛场上庆祝胜利，紧紧拥抱。

那天她找出来两人的诊疗日志，特别补充了一段，长时间高强度的共同对外，在孤独的赛场上彼此依靠，恐怕是子峤和阿宝的机缘。

电视上，阿宝谈起退役以后的生活，笑称做“家庭煮夫”，接送小孩，让太太可以开启自己的事业。


	12. Chapter 12

民政局的离婚登记处门口有三五个人排队，结婚登记大厅里反而空无一人。

这个世道，蔡昀感叹了一下，转念一想，自己并没有这个立场。

红色的结婚证换做棕色的离婚证，不过半个小时的事。对两个人的人生，可能是天翻地覆的转换。

下楼的时候，翁晓楠走在前面，她依然有少女一般苗条的腰身，因为皮肤白皙，性格又温婉，表情里也一直带着女孩子般的甜美。有一刻，蔡昀十分后悔，如何要走到这一步，十好几年婚姻，什么不能协调呢。

然而，他也知道折不回去，双方都看见了彼此最丑陋的一面，就不能当作没有发生过。

“我送你回去吧，要回队里也顺路。”蔡昀说。

翁晓楠摇摇头，说自己打车，提醒他周末要来接女儿。“我一会把大提琴和芭蕾课的课程发你，不要搞混了。”

蔡昀默默点头。他办了几年羽毛球学校，风声水起，没曾想，到头来还是回到天坛公寓，继续没有自由的生活，就是从赛场换到教练席而已。

和翁晓楠的关系变糟，也就是从回去做教练开始的。一开始太太是支持的，知道他有这个能力和抱负。从哪一个节点上，矛盾越来越多，蔡昀一时也想不起来。

决定离婚之前，蔡昀重新去见了唐医生，这些年他们保持着朋友间的联系，那次他正正式式约了一个咨询。

“我太太跟我吵架的时候，说了一句话，我一直放不下。她说我不甘心过平淡的小日子，总要在战场上厮杀，那种日子她过不了，也就阿宝能和我过。”

“我不知道她是无心说的，还是知道了我们之间的事，当年我没跟她坦白，觉得既然选择了家庭，说了反而不好，会影响彼此的感情。”

唐医生没说话，耐心等他梳理思路。“我不知道，我没诚实说，自己心里留了个疙瘩，是不是反而是个后患？”

“子峤，你和阿宝怎样了？”唐医生其实已经知道了他们的真名，不过还是习惯最初的叫法。

“我们就偶尔打打球，两家偶尔吃个饭，完全是老朋友，没有任何过界的事。”

“你知道我问的是什么。”

蔡昀别开眼睛，他不想回答，可是，逼迫自己面对不就是他来做咨询的原因吗。

“我反正是爱他的，像兄弟一样，还是爱人一样，都没关系。”这是子峤在唐医生面前，第一次说了爱。


	13. Chapter 13

破绽总是在最大意、注意力最不集中的时候，悄悄地出现。

那天，蔡昀和傅海丰正好是这个状态。

蔡昀连续两天没睡好觉，之前答应了去傅海丰家里吃饭，觉得好几个月才一回，不好意思推了。所以，吃过午饭，在书房的沙发上，他基本上就眼皮打架，但是又睡不着，脑子里像有小人拿着锤子咚咚地敲一样疼。

傅海丰坐在他身边，全神贯注在新出的羽毛球游戏上，背挺得笔直。

蔡昀在沙发上换了几种姿势，都觉得不能安放他那个疼得娇贵的脑袋，瞧着眼前这个背挺舒服的，一头就隔上去了。

傅海丰打得正激烈，根本没腾出时间来理他。

他把手伸到傅海丰帽衫的前口袋里，顺手捏了捏他的肚子。“阿傅啊，你又胖了吧。回头医生得念你。”

“老蔡，别闹！”

蔡昀很听话地不动了，这个枕头软硬合适，不到十秒他就着了。

具体什么把他吵醒的，蔡昀一时分不出来，他在傅海丰背上蹭了蹭，感觉到对方僵着，一动不动。

“阿傅，怎么不打了？”他半睁着眼睛，抬起头来，看见傅太太站在门口。激灵一下，好像一桶冰水从天灵盖上浇下来，他赶紧坐直起来。

“太困了，前两天失眠了，睡得没规没矩的，见笑了。”蔡昀拿出了对付大领导批评的表情，傅太太笑了笑，转头走了。

他捂着脸，哀嚎了一声，说的什么话啊，直接装睡昏了就完了，这不是此地无银三百两吗。

傅海丰一直没说话，眼睛不知望着哪里发呆。

蔡昀撞了撞他。“阿傅，我是不是再去解释下啊？”

“不用，没什么事。你为什么失眠？”

“唉，队伍难带啊。现在的小朋友，事情好多。特别不省心。狠操是没用的，骂凶了就要哭鼻子。前两天，有大半夜打架到送医院的，我陪了一晚。”

“要不要我去帮你？”

蔡昀愣住了。傅海丰这些年在八一队当教练，做得很顺利，比国家队轻松自由，比赛少，个人时间多。

“你不要八一队的双打主教练，要来做助理教练吗？”

“国家队比较有挑战啊。”

“你要跟家里商量下吧，考虑考虑孩子，你太太不是还有公司要忙。”

傅海丰的大眼不躲不闪地瞪着他：“你就说，你要不要。”

“明知故问。”蔡昀白了他一眼，小声地加了一句。“求之不得。”

把蔡昀送走了，傅海丰就一直等着常燕来找他谈话。

中午那事本来没什么，他转头发觉蔡昀在他背上睡着了，原本想喊他起来，床上躺着去，又有点舍不得。早上来的时候，蔡昀就很憔悴，这么都能睡着，可见是真累了。

这些年，他们保持着不远不近的关系，国家队工作又很忙，他其实不经常见到蔡昀。今天他在他背上打着小呼噜，可能是最近几年，他们挨得最近的时刻了。神差鬼使地，他伸手握住了蔡昀放在沙发上的手。

抬头就看见常燕站在门口，他烫着了似地松开手。也许就是这个原因，常燕的脸色刷地白了。

过了几天也没有动静，他们生活如常，仿佛这事没发生过。傅海丰也分不清自己是松了口气还是有点失望。倒是蔡昀给了他回信，说领导那里没问题，他愿意来就可以办手续。

他把这件事告诉常燕，她定定地看了他好一阵子。

“国家队给教练宿舍的吧？那我们就分开一阵子，好好想想也好。”

傅海丰瞪大了眼睛。

“你知道我为什么不问你跟蔡昀有什么事？我知道没有什么。”她叹了口气。“问题是，你心里想不想有什么事？”

这个问题，好几年前，在唐医生的办公室，傅海丰曾经很坦率地回答过。过了这些年，他以为他能诚实地给出一个不一样的答案。实际上，却不能。


	14. Chapter 14

教练住得比队员好点，是个带小厨房的小套间。傅海丰正式搬进来，也走了很复杂的一套流程，不过各方面倒是都喜闻乐见，并没有人为难。

搬进来的第一个周末，傅大厨就上任了。在自己家的宽敞厨房里做习惯了，换到小隔间，他一下子手忙脚乱的，很是着恼。蔡昀负责把冰箱填满以后，就躲在客厅里，没敢骚扰他。

“老蔡！”听到召唤，他才小心地踏进厨房。“试下这个牛肉，入味了没有。”

蔡昀拿了一块，咬了半口。“入味了，怎么有点甜？你把糖当盐了？”

“不能啊。”大厨惊了，直接拽过蔡昀的手，把手上那半块肉叼走了。傅海丰一边嚼一边想恐怕真是搞错了，搬进来没买调料罐，盐糖都随便放在空瓶子里。一抬眼，发现自己还拉着蔡昀的手。

那只手作势要收回去，傅海丰就势拉了一下，搂住了他的腰。比他印象中的要单薄，背上薄得要赶上他二十几岁还没加强肌肉训练的时候。

“阿蔡，你怎么这么瘦。”

蔡昀长叹了口气，下巴戳在他肩膀上。“食堂大师傅的水平没进步啊。”

“操，二十几年了，我还要操心你吃饭。”

“我等你的蛋炒饭也等了很久好不好……”

一瞬间，傅海丰觉得眼眶有点热。蔡昀自觉说了肉麻话，有点不妥，便松开了拥抱，转身要出去，一把被拉了回来，压在冰箱门上，紧跟上来一个狠狠的亲吻。傅海丰的胡茬有点扎人，嘴唇却又热又软，舌头格外灵活，和木讷的外表反差甚大，蔡昀都忍不住从喉咙深处发出的令人面红耳赤的呻吟。傅海丰的唇舌沿着脖子往下，停留在锁骨那里。

蔡昀抱着他的头，沙哑着嗓子，话都不太连贯：“阿宝，阿宝，你停停，等一下还有人来。”

也就是他们俩平了呼吸，稍微看起来能体面见人的时候，来蹭饭的大部队就到了。

不少他们昔日的队友，最后都留在这个大院里，这顿晚饭异常热闹，他们俩之间的那点不寻常也就没人注意到。

等蔡昀把自告奋勇和他一起洗碗打扫的许琛和雷韵昭送走，傅海丰在沙发上都打起了瞌睡。他走过去静静端详自己的老搭档，不知不觉眼眶湿润，这一些岁月流转，他们不在一起的时间都快要赶上他们并肩战斗的时间了，他却一点没有长进，依然这样想念他，没有他在身边，就觉得孤军作战。

T恤下摆被人往下拽，蔡昀只好顺着跪到沙发上。傅海丰伸手把他脸颊上的泪水抹掉。

“阿蔡，我知道你离婚了。许琛前两天告诉我了。”

“所以你今天要亲我？”

“不是，我今天亲你，是因为我和常燕分居了。”

蔡昀腿软了一下，只好翻身坐到沙发上，跟傅海丰挤着。

“跟那天中午有关系吗？”

“有一点吧。”

蔡昀叹了口气。“还是我大意了。我自己离了，心里大概松懈了吧。不然不至于那样。”

“跟你没多大关系。我们之前也大吵过好几次。倒不是说我外面有人，就是对我很不满意。”

他们吵得最凶的时候，大概是两三年前，常燕总说他不上心，他觉得很冤枉，自己为家里做的事一点不少。加之，自己在八一队的工作不上不下，看不见前景；那阵子蔡昀刚刚回到国家队，经常跟队比赛，好久也见不着一面。想起来真是焦头烂额的日子。

“我们吵得最厉害那段，我都没想过要跟她分开。最近一年其实好多了。那天中午的事也能解释，我就是突然觉得特别累了。好多年，明知道有个东西在那里，老是假装没看见。”

傅海丰把蔡昀的右手抓到手里，一个手指一个手指捏着玩，他左手中指上还戴着那个戒指，所以蔡昀之前没发现有什么异常。

“我们要不然在一起试试吧。就算不成，以我们的交情，也不至于完全掰了吧。”傅海丰说。

蔡昀探过头，说了声“闭嘴”，直接亲了过去，他抱怨了多年搭档“闷”，想不到有一天会要他闭嘴。


	15. Chapter 15

他们俩其实也没有多少真的“在一起”的时间。周末，都要回家陪孩子，平时晚上，加训、开会、查房，一周能一起吃几次饭就很不错。这还是他们俩都在男双组的时候，后来蔡昀提拔去当副总教练，统筹教练组的工作以后，来找傅海丰也就能赶上一起睡个觉，还要操心第二天早上不要让隔壁看到，解释不清楚。

他们真正意义上的一次“危机”发生在蔡昀刚提拔的时候。队里的大领导找蔡昀去谈事，表情很是奇怪。这位空降到羽球队的领导，算是蔡昀的伯乐，一向很信任他。

对方面无表情地打量了蔡昀很久，最后递了一张照片给他。

下面的情节就像电影里演的似的。照片明显是偷拍的，看不出来哪个停车场里，他和傅海丰坐在他的车里，看上去是抱在一块，头也挨得很近，虽然看不清在干什么，但是确实不像是同事之间合理适当的距离。

蔡昀手插在裤子口袋里，指甲戳得手心里疼，但是脸上没露出什么，他知道对方正仔细观察呢。

“主任，最近有人反映我一碗水端不平，偏袒男双吗？”

“这倒没有。”

“那我跟傅海丰私人时间里干什么，不影响吧。别说抱一下，我们一起打球的时候，他的屁股我摸得都不爱摸了。”

领导“噗哧”一声笑出来。“这个是匿名寄给我的，可见还是有人觉得是个事。你是离婚了，傅海丰不还有家庭嘛。”

“他好像离了，我听说上个月去办的手续，不知道办好了没有。”

领导噎了一下。“你们自己的私事，我也不关心，但是要是了影响工作，就不好说。”

“您放心。”

蔡昀走出那个办公室，背心上一片冷汗，肚子里一团怒火。

他还是把照片拿给傅海丰看了，免得别人找到他措手不及。

傅海丰盯着看了好一会，突然拍桌子说：“冤枉啊。我这就是在给你戴项链。就是从巴黎比赛回来嘛，你去接我的。我送了你一个新链子嘛。”

蔡昀又看了看照片，还是没想起来。项链倒确实有，就戴在脖子上。

“那也不能这样跟领导说。这不成了你给我送礼了嘛。”

“什么人寄的呢？”

“我得罪的人呗，哪个被我挤下去的，犯了错处理了不服的，多得是。还好领导总体上是要用我，这回算糊弄过去。”

傅海丰突然笑了起来。

蔡昀用胳膊肘戳了戳他。“你还笑，我都快被人逼着出柜了。”

“我以前总是想，我们俩这样真的很奇怪，不能一直持续下去吧，说不定哪一天就觉得还是做一般朋友好。可是现在觉得很难受，不能正正当当地在一起，不能随便在哪里都可以亲你下。”

蔡昀胃里的一团怒火，突然地，就这么熄了。

他翻身骑到傅海丰腿上，捧住脸长长地没羞没臊地亲了下去。“妈的，大不了老子不当这个教练了，我们私奔到英国去，扯个结婚证丢那些多管闲事的人脸上。”


	16. Chapter 16

家里的大小姐一见面就跟蔡昀爆了个“大料”，然后一天都阴着脸嘟着嘴，害他绞尽脑汁全方位做思想工作。最后，小安说，你这样通情达理，是不是因为也给我找了个新妈妈。

蔡昀张口结舌。傅海丰在旁边碰巧听见了，补了一刀。“你放心，你爸要找老婆可不容易，做饭得比我做得好，你看中午又吃那么一点，还没小羽吃的一半多。”

“傅海丰，你拿我和青少年比合适嘛。你自己馋又不能吃，嫉妒我吧。”

小羽原来在旁边默默打游戏，嘭地把pad往茶几上一放。“你们不要打情骂俏了，多大年纪了。”扭头出去了。

两个多大年纪的老男人面面相觑。小安耸了耸肩，表示不知情。

蔡昀和傅海丰有时把带孩子的周末并到一起，把小孩带到对方家里去，本来是权宜之计，后来渐渐地，只要凑得上的周末就都如此。两家本来就熟识，小孩们一直没有异议。

“小羽是不是看出什么了？”傅海丰把蔡昀拖到阳台上，皱着眉头，很愁苦。

“不能吧，我们很注意啊。”这样的周末，从来都是晚饭后就各回各家。

“你去问一下吧。”

“你是他爸呀，我去不好吧。”

“你比较会说……”虽然是几十岁了，蔡昀对傅海丰的大眼攻势还是没什么抵抗力。

17岁的小羽在性格上就是个少年版的傅海丰，蔡昀不论在他爸还是他身上都没有胜算。开口之前，十分惴惴。

倒是小孩先开口了。“蔡爸爸，对不起。”

“我跟你爸怎么招你了？把我们吓的。”

少年瞪着一双十分相似的大眼睛，有点不知所措。“我就是觉得我爸对你特别好，比对我妈好。”

“你爸对你妈好的时候，你还小，记不清了吧。我当年要吃他一口饭，都得到奥运会半决赛这份上，怕我输球，勉强做给我的。”

小孩脸色明显地阴转晴。

“大人没有你想得那么好。我们变来变去的。小安的妈妈和我也很好过，现在她都找到新的爱人了。有时候，我们也没办法，事情就是会变的。”

“你和我爸没有变啊。”

“我们将来还不知道怎么样呢。只能尽力不变吧。”少年并不知道他的蔡爸爸在说什么，这誓言一般的话，蔡昀却不敢对着能听得懂的那个人说。

他在厨房里找到傅海丰，通报谈话结果。“放轻松，没事。孩子总是不愿意看到父母分开。吃吃干爹的醋，也挺正常的。谁叫我们活该呢。”

蔡昀一时十分感慨，觉得自己一个成年人，感情生活一团乱麻，还要波及无辜的人。等到女儿来问他“你和傅爸爸是怎么回事”的时候，只怕是他人生最大的难关。

傅海丰探头看了看门口，把他往厨房深处拽了拽。“小羽明年就上大学了，等到那时候，我想我们的事还是告诉他吧。也许一时不能接受，可是不说，以后他会怪我们骗他。”

蔡昀看着老搭档沉静如水的脸，不自觉地靠过去，额头贴上额头。“傅海丰，你真好。”

好人傅海丰面红耳赤地把他推开。“神（sen）经。”


	17. Chapter 17

翁晓楠看着比刚离婚那时还要年轻，蔡昀心想，她这是真过得好了。

桌上的喜帖，他看着就犯愁。“我吧，去参加婚礼，怕你尴尬，不去又怕小安觉得我不高兴，她本来就还别扭着。怎么办？”

翁晓楠笑了。“老蔡，你想太多。我不尴尬，老秦也欢迎。”

打量了打量，她补充说：“你要现在有伴了，也欢迎带来。”

蔡昀尴尬地笑，有点措手不及。“我现在这样，找谁都是害了人家，家里完全顾不了。何苦。”

“你现在看着气色很好，我以为……”她低头喝了口咖啡，抬起头来时脸上带着浅浅的笑。“现在这样，我就觉得当初分开还是对的，不然是互相拖累。”

他们俩坐在落地窗的边上，蔡昀看玻璃上自己的影子，只是一个寻常的中年人，还面有倦色，不过此时他脸上是笑着。

“你刚去当教练的时候，我有一阵子特别不愿意你回家，一回来家里温度就下降好多度，脾气大得厉害。你当运动员的时候也不着家，那时候不是这样啊。”

那段时间蔡昀能记得就是压力大，想的事情多，睡不好，现在看来，只怕状态差到自己都没发觉。

翁晓楠像是突然想起来一件好笑的事情。“我当时想啊，你当运动员的时候，压力也不小，我那时候没觉得，是不是因为坏脾气都让傅海丰受了。现在想起来挺傻的，但是我那会还真去问傅海丰了。”

蔡昀惊得差点把咖啡洒了。

“他跟我说，你的坏脾气都让球拍受了。他倒不觉得，吵架都是你让着他。”

“他也没少被连累，就是皮糙肉厚神经粗而已。”

“那时他跟我说，让我别放在心上，脾气不好主要是气自己，不是针对我。当时我不理解，现在觉得挺有道理的，我那会吧还是不成熟。”

那个瞬间，蔡昀有个冲动，想把事情和盘托出，前妻蒙在鼓里，对她很不公平。还没开口，电话响了。

他到旁边去接电话，转头回来，就像换了个人，脸色煞白，眼神都是直的。这样的蔡昀实在少见。

“对不住，队里有点事，我得赶紧走。”

“没关系。这是怎么了？”

“傅海丰从楼梯上摔下来了。最近他的膝盖就一直很不好，我反复叫他坐电梯，不要爬楼梯，这个人倔得跟牛似的，说也不听的。我现在怕他那条腿是保不住了。马上就苏杯了，我也不能照顾他……”

“蔡昀！”翁晓楠提高了声音。“你先别着急，先去医院再说。”

蔡昀闭了闭眼，长出了口气，点了下头。

翁晓楠看着他的背影，觉得脑子像道闪电扫过似的，心脏砰砰砰直跳，只得就近找个椅子先坐下。她从没往那想过，如今看来，却是不能再妥贴的一个解释。


	18. Chapter 18

蔡昀带着一身寒霜走近来，守在门口的小队员都没敢张嘴，只能往病房里面指指。

许琛在病床旁的椅子上坐着，看见他刚要说话。被傅海丰抢了先。

“阿蔡，我没事。就是头上撞了个包。”

他大步跨到床边，觉得腿有点软，只能先坐下。

傅海丰的手立即从被子里伸出来，温暖稳定的手指抓住他冰凉的手，他这才发现自己的手心都是湿的。

“腿呢？”

“还要接着检查，还说不好。”

“你怎么就不能坐电梯呢。”

“电梯人太多了。才一层楼。”他左边额头肿了一块，贴着纱布，脸颊上还有擦伤破皮，撅着嘴十分委屈。

蔡昀没忍住，弯腰凑近了，轻轻地碰了碰伤口。“没脑震荡吗？”

“摔的位置还比较好，医生说也就是轻微的。”许琛在旁边说。

蔡昀站起身。“许琛，下午还麻烦你在这里，晚上我来陪。”

“你要来？找个小队员吧。”许琛有点惊讶地问。

“就他那个性，晚上要撒尿可能都不好意思叫醒小孩。我怕他憋死。”

傅海丰徒劳地在床边摸了一遍，没找到武器可以扔过去，只能诉诸语言。“瘦成这样，你能扶得动我吗？”

“你知足吧，我也就能陪你这两天，后面大家去苏杯，你看你怎么办啊。”

蔡昀一转头就看见许琛翻着白眼，一脸“又来了”的表情。他犹豫了一下，补了一句：“我晚上来医院的事，你别跟人说啊。”

傅海丰住的是个三人病房，有一张床空着。另外一个病人摔断了腿，太太来陪床。他们不好意思和妇女抢床位，蔡昀只能搭了个折叠床。

“我这样，谁带男双啊？你提拔以后的第一届苏杯，本来想多帮帮你。”

“你放心，我自己带。”

傅海丰听了立即精神起来，按开电脑要跟他讨论比赛方案。蔡昀坐到床头，两人头挨着头，讲了好一阵悄悄话。蔡昀仔细看了一会傅海丰的训练笔记，就觉得肩头一沉，傅海丰靠着他已经着了。他一抬眼，就看见同病房的那位太太坐在隔壁床上若有所思地看他们。

蔡昀心里一凛，脸上依然笑着，跟人点了下头，转头推醒了傅海丰，顺手把隔帘拉上了。

一条腿不能动，其实远比一般人想的要费劲，连带着另外一条腿和两只手都不能正常用力。把傅海丰从床上挪到轮椅上再到洗手间的马桶上，蔡昀就出了一身汗。

撩起来病号服的裤腿，蔡昀的嗓子眼立即就紧了，一个声也发不出来。平时他膝盖疼，但是样子还是正常的，现在因为摔了，一眼就能看出来错位，形状十分可怕。

“没看着的那么可怕，不是很疼。”傅海丰伸手摸了摸他的脸，他的掌心温暖让蔡昀忍不住贴过去。

“伦敦以后我们就应该一起退役，那几年那么苦，是为什么……”

“舍不得吧。”

“最后还不是拆了。”

“没有啊，我们永远是搭档，你自己说的，都忘记了。”傅海丰慢慢地笑开来。蔡昀凑上去，他们一个坐在马桶上，一个半蹲着，这个吻角度奇怪但是十分温暖抚慰。

隔壁床的病友和太太，在晚上11点的洗手间里，居然吵起来了。

“你扶稳点啊，我差点摔了。”

“我是女的嘛，力气小，你就不能体谅一下。好几天了，使劲使唤人。”

“我腿都断了，不然要怎样。”

“腿断了怎么的，还不是你自己找的，天气那么不好，让你不要去爬山的嘛。”

……

蔡昀有点哭笑不得地想，是不是有一天也会这么跟傅海丰吵架，然后意识到，许多许多年前，他们还是二十几岁的年轻搭档时，已经这么吵过了。

现在，他那眼角已有细纹的老搭档，刚睡着被吵醒了，正揉着眼睛，十分无辜，略带惊慌地问:“出什么事了？”

他凑近，在他鼻尖上亲了一下，小声说：“没事，接着睡吧。”也不在意帘子有没有拉严实，会不会被经过的那对夫妻看到了。

帘子那边，夫妇俩还压低了嗓子在拌嘴，蔡昀听见那位太太说：“你真是不体贴，你看隔壁那位大叔。两人感情多好啊。”


	19. Chapter 19

这届苏杯，中国队3比0干净利落赢了决赛。

男双比赛电视转播镜头扫到坐在场边的蔡昀，解说还奇怪地讨论，蔡昀怎么又调回来了，他搭档哪里去了。

赛后记者会，第一次打一双的一对小将十分受媒体待见。男单组的教练老程在台下颇为嫉妒地跟蔡昀说，怎么总这样，当年你们也是。

“帅哥乘以2嘛。”

台上两个少年激动地分析总结感谢以后，突然补了一句说：“这个胜利我们希望送给我们傅教练，他膝盖伤了没能来，希望他能尽快好起来。”

蔡昀心头一热。

决赛前，傅海丰特地倒了时差跟他视频，把小孩们的比赛情况、吃喝睡眠仔仔细细问了遍，十分操心。

临到了，非常腼腆地说了一句：“老蔡，加油。”

“我加什么油，又不是我打。”

“你一紧张就特别凶，小孩都怕你。你明天要放轻松。”

蔡昀撇了下嘴。

那边傅海丰东张西望了一阵，突然对着镜头亲了一下，然后啪地挂断了。

蔡昀愣了好一会才反应过来，抱着肚子笑得滚到床上，同一屋的许琛带着耳机看电视剧，生生被他吓了一大跳。

第二天，大家看到了一个慈眉善目嘴角含笑的蔡指导。

回到北京的时候，蔡昀远远地躲在大部队后面，看见镜头、闪光灯和话筒都有目标以后，赶紧在人群里找。他一下飞机，就收到傅海丰的消息说来接机了。

傅海丰拄着双拐，站在接机大厅的角落里，和两个小队员聊天，转头看见他，想跟他打招呼又没有手，只好盯着他笑。

蔡昀迎着他的目光走过去，直直走进他的怀里，额头落在他肩膀上，长长地舒了一口气，觉得全身关节都落定，仿佛一下子回到家。

傅海丰腾出右手揉揉他的后脑勺，一边的拐杖掉了也没发觉。

站在旁边的小队员有点被这莫名的气氛吓到，竟然也没想到去拾，然后就看见他们的副总教练，穿着特别帅的长风衣，也不管衣角蹭到地上，蹲下来捡拐杖，然后弯着腰，摸了摸教练的左膝盖。

“医生怎么说？”

“还是建议我能保守治疗，能尽量拖长一点时间，现在要是做手术换人造关节的话，就是怕到年纪很大了还要换一次。医生说复健的好，应该只用一根拐杖就行。”

蔡昀皱着眉头。

“我最近很惨的，还要再减一点体重，什么都不能吃，每天都很饿。”那声调已经接近厚颜无耻地撒娇了。

蔡昀噗哧笑了出来，拍了拍他的肚子：“终于找到失踪很久的腹肌了吧。”


	20. Chapter 20

翁晓楠的婚宴请的人不多，也没有花哨的仪式，总体上体面又令人舒服。

然而，蔡昀却如坐针毡。

他同女儿坐一桌，旁边却坐着常燕。因为他和傅海丰的关系，她们俩也算颇有往来，不过没想到是可以请到婚宴上来的交情。

他当年结婚的时候，从没有想过会过上如此复杂的人生。

“傅海丰的腿怎么样了？”常燕比他印象里似乎消瘦了一些，但是气色如常。蔡昀知道，她和傅海丰之间时有联络，但是傅海丰几乎不跟他提起她的事，所以蔡昀对她现况一无所知。

“已经出院了。现在还得拄着拐，不过医生对复健还是很乐观的。正好队里的条件也比较好。”

新人过来敬酒，翁晓楠和常燕很亲热地说了些话。蔡昀突然意识到，过去他对她的生活细节其实所知甚少，他到三十六岁的份上才算成了全职的丈夫和父亲，从退役到重新回去当教练，总共也没过几年家庭生活。

敬酒的时候要说什么，蔡昀准备了好几个版本，还预先彩排了，傅海丰最后忍不住问：“你就不能一口闷了吗？什么也不用说了。”

到了现场，面对两人举着的酒杯，他竟然真的无话可说，几度尝试，最后讲了最家常直白的一句话。“一会要送小安，就以茶代酒，祝你们幸福。”

新郎什么也没说，一饮而尽，新娘呡了口酒，眼神十分复杂。

落了座，女儿过来拉他的手，靠在他胳膊上，蔡昀那会差点崩了脸上带着的理性成年人的面具。

他搂过小安，在她头顶上亲了下，悄悄地说：“你妈妈找到很好的伴，我很为她高兴的。”

“没有你好。”小姑娘嘟着嘴。

“我是你爸，你偏心我。”蔡昀噗哧笑了。“前几天你还说傅爸爸好，要把我甩了呢。”

小安抬头看了他一眼，脸上总算有点笑意。“傅爸爸是比你好。”

女孩子的声音脆生生的，蔡昀心里一惊，偷偷看一眼常燕，发现她正看过来，眼神很锋利。

手机在口袋里震动，蔡昀得救一般从座位上起来往外走。掏出来一看，是傅海丰。

“婚礼怎么样？”他在电话那边，仿佛想了一下才找到词。

“挺好的，人不是很多，不闹。”

“你还行？”

蔡昀叹了口气，往走廊人少的方向走了几步，靠到角落的墙上。“不怎么好。”

那边没说话。

“傅海丰，你说，我是不是自私自利的混蛋呢？”

“我也是吧。”

蔡昀一阵苦笑，然后想起来傅海丰看不见，还没来得及再开口，那边突然问，晚上要吃什么。他一听就急了：“你还拄着拐呢，不要自己做饭。等我回去。”

“你不是要送小安去芭蕾课吗？回来再做就晚了。我回队里过了门禁，不太好。”

“你别回去了吧。”

“小安这两个礼拜要来住，住不下啊。”

“我睡书房去，你别操心了，听话啊。”蔡昀正费劲说服呢，一转头看见常燕站在五步开外，赶紧挂了电话。

她走近来，蔡昀紧张地咽了下口水。

“傅海丰跟我说，想把你们的事告诉小羽。我仔细想了想，觉得不合适。”常燕的语气很平静，但是也很坚决。“再等几年吧，小羽虽然说成年了，心理上还是个孩子。”

蔡昀点点头。“我回去告诉他。这个事还是你们俩决定。”

这位前傅太太，蔡昀一直很敬重，为人聪明又果断。当年傅海丰结婚的时候，蔡昀很有点感概，觉得自己罩着的小弟翅膀硬了先飞走了，而且眼光不俗。

“每次小羽说起蔡爸爸，我就发愁，将来要怎么跟他说。然后就忍不住生气，你们两个人年轻的时候怎么就不能想清楚一点。”常燕到这里才第一次露出激动的神色。

蔡昀涨红了脸，想辩解说那时候不是啊，又觉得没有立场。

“你们现在这样，真的算过得好吗？”常燕皱着眉看他，并无讽刺挖苦之色。“傅海丰住院那几天，我去看过一次。你那会还在国外，就一个小队员陪着他，比小羽大不了多少。”

蔡昀只觉得胃里翻江倒海，一句话也说不出。

那天晚上，蔡昀没睡到书房里去。他跟小安解释了傅海丰的膝盖，小姑娘很爽快地明白了。

反而是傅海丰很犹豫，睡到床上，把枕头挪得离他好远。

“你躲那么远干嘛，我又不能把你吃了。”蔡昀瞥了一个白眼给他。

“感觉好奇怪，万一小安进来呢？”

“我家闺女已经是少女了，会敲门的，又不是3岁。”

傅海丰忿忿地翻了个身，拿背对着他。他凑过去，埋头在他的背上。

“阿傅，你现在过得好吗？”

傅海丰扭头看了他一眼，翻过身来。“不好，我膝盖疼。”

蔡昀半边脸埋到枕头里，没忍住笑了。“除了膝盖，其他呢？等等，你先别说，我知道，不能吃，馋。”

傅海丰也笑了，一脸褶子和两个深酒窝。

“是今天常燕还说了什么吗？”

“她就问我们过得好不好。”

“和你在一起，和她在一起，我的膝盖都会疼啊。”

“起码，你能被照顾得好点。”

傅海丰抓住他的T恤，把他拉近来。“阿蔡，我不要你照顾，我也没照顾你。我们两个混蛋就绑在一起，不要去害别人了。”

第二天早上，小安就没敲门，无声无息地推了门探头进来，傅海丰坐在床边上，左腿在蔡昀的怀里，正帮他套长裤呢。

傅爸爸瞪圆了眼睛，着急忙慌地挥手让她出去。

“傅爸爸，不要不好意思。我爸爸吃你那么多饭，你就让他帮一下吧。”小姑娘笑得像只小狐狸似的。


	21. Chapter 21

羽毛球在球场上空斜斜飞过，不偏不倚落在界外几厘米。

场上的两个运动员对视了一秒，向对方扑过去，紧紧搂在一起，拍背，蹭脖子，个子高一点的那个捧起自己搭档的脸，啪叽亲了一口，然后两人欢天喜地地分开来跟对手裁判握手，最后，向教练奔过来，一人搂一边，基本是猴在拄着单拐的教练身上。

教练勉力站住，脸上却有点惊慌。

好不容易把小孩拉到眼前来稳住，傅海丰着急地说：“等一下记者采访，要是问到亲嘴的事，你们一定说是太激动了，没注意啊。”

两人都愣了一下，高个子的那个脸刷的红了，矮个子的那个脸立即白了，都急忙点头。

傅海丰转头就在观众席上找蔡昀，看见他正往这里走，赶紧迎上去，差点摔个趔趄，被蔡昀一把扶住。球场里人声鼎沸，傅海丰说了两句，蔡昀都没听明白，只好揪着他胸前的衣服拉近来，贴到耳边，把刚才的突发情况说一遍。

蔡昀皱着眉，拍了拍他的背以示安慰，立即转身去做安排。

那一个瞬间的小细节，果然没逃脱媒体的火眼金睛。

两个年轻人演技还不错，采访的时候反应得挺自然。“太激动了啊，我们的第一个世锦赛冠军。没注意亲哪里了啊……”

“亲了吗？真亲了啊？”

可是，媒体和吃瓜群众们也不好糊弄。“基情”瞬间还是迅速占满了体育新闻的各个头条。摄影记者捕捉的那个画面其实很美好，两个年轻男孩子的欣喜若狂溢于言表。只是球队的领导对摄影艺术的审美并不感兴趣。

傅海丰一帧帧地看了转播画面，最后确认是亲脸颊上，不是嘴上，长出了口气。回头看看乖乖坐着等批评的两个人，又叹了口气。

“你们俩到底怎么回事，给我交个底，我也不跟上面去说，可是得知道。”

两人互相看看，齐声说：“没什么事。就是搭档。”

“别人也是搭档，没这么表现啊。”

“我们感情好啊。”矮个子的说。

高个子的沉默了一会，突然说：“就算我们是一对，也没什么奇怪的啊，好多国家男的和男的，女的和女的，都可以结婚了。”

傅海丰很头疼。“结婚我管不了，我就管打球。搭档关系太密切，对打球不好。”

两个年轻人都露出“教练你开玩笑吧”的表情。“教练，你和蔡指导关系那么好，没有说服力啊。”

蔡昀推门进来的时候，刚好听见这一句。一记眼刀过去，两个小朋友立即低头蔫了。

“我和你们教练搭档的时候，拿着球拍上场，他就是全世界我最爱的人。出了球场，那是另外一回事。”蔡昀抱着胳膊冷冷地说。“情侣搭档成绩好的有。感情问题影响打球的也不少。你们自己好好考虑。”

“下次干什么都想想后果。你看这次拿冠军多好，出了这事，大家都想不起来冠军了，不合适。”傅海丰一边说，一边瞪了蔡昀一眼。

送走了两个小孩，傅海丰一阵头疼，这一天真是长。蔡昀从背后伸过手来环住他的腰，他往后一靠，这才觉出来腰酸背痛，禁不住长叹一声。

“我去给你放洗澡水，泡一下？”出来比赛，难得他们名正言顺地能住一个房间。

傅海丰拉住他。“先不，你让我靠下。”

“阿蔡，你没事跟小孩说那个干嘛。他们现在理解不了。”

蔡昀在他脖子后面笑。“当年我们在球场上就是很相爱的呀。”

傅海丰掐了他胳膊一下。

“只是没想到球场上和球场外，到底是有关联的。”

“你说了那么多年我们不熟，是有报应的。”蔡昀一口咬在傅海丰脖子上，手也没闲着，直接冲裤腰去了。

傅海丰气喘吁吁地和他唇齿纠缠，在脑子还能转的时候，忧心了一下明天早上脖子上的牙印别人能不能看到。

 

两个小朋友这一出，没想到还有连带损伤。

不知道哪个摄影记者脑子这么快，这边球场上才亲一口，那边马上盯上了蔡昀和傅海丰。傅海丰在蔡昀耳边讲悄悄话的一幕正好被拍下来，偏巧蔡昀扶了他一把，很习惯地手放在他腰上就没挪开，这样一看，就像他抱着傅海丰似的。

题目也起得耸动：“双打基情有传统：球员亲吻 教练拥抱”。

傅海丰看完pad上的推送，十分无辜地看着领导。“我就是找蔡昀说他们这件事情啊，球场里那么吵，这种事也不好很大声说吧。”

蔡昀也十分冤枉。“傅海丰腿不好，我扶一下而已。”

领导更是无奈。“双打像夫妻这种话，以后不能再说了。你们也注意一点。不然人家都不敢把小队员往我们这里送了。”

训完话放出来，两人都很郁闷。

“阿傅，别放在心上。领导就是发发火，不会真拿我们怎么样。”蔡昀想过去搭搭傅海丰的肩，转念一想刚被警告，就悻悻地收住了。

他们毕竟有那一张匿名照的先例，虽然蔡昀抵死没承认，但是，在这种情况下，多少有点百口莫辩。

傅海丰没说话，默默地用肩膀撞了他一下。蔡昀低头笑了。

两人并肩走着，傅海丰走得慢，蔡昀耐着性子等他。和一堆下了训的年轻队员打了照面，少男少女叽叽喳喳，他们本来没在意。就听见一个女孩子对一个男队友说：“你还是来和我打混双吧，不然队里要给你安排男朋友了。”大家一阵哄笑，里面也有年纪大的教练和工作人员。

蔡昀眉毛一竖，还没来得及发作，被傅海丰一把抓住。“老蔡，我腿疼。”

蔡昀堪堪来得及抱住他的腰，没让他一屁股坐地上，也顾不上避嫌了，只能实打实正面拥抱，才勉强把他扛住。

“你们谁来帮把手，送医务室！！”旁边的人本来估计在看热闹，这会才看见傅海丰面如金纸，几个年轻队员赶紧跑过来。

医务室的门口挤满了人，都竖着耳朵“听”热闹。蔡副总教练怒气冲冲的声音听得很清楚：“止痛片该吃几片就吃几片，你自己减干嘛？你今天吓掉我半条命，你知道吗？”

傅指导的声音比较低，听不清在说什么。

“操，你要疼，你忍着干什么，你要说啊！”

“……”

“拎不拎得清啊，管他妈的集训，你的腿还要不要了？！”

“……”

年轻的女队员对同伴低声说：“你别说，蔡指导还真挺有男友力的。”

年长一点的男队员说：“我要受了伤，搭档这么上心，我也能爱上他。”然后脑袋被教练拍了一把。“你先做到不欺负小队员吧。”

许琛把午饭带到医务室的时候，房间里就剩下傅海丰一个，正做着射频理疗。

“老大呢？”

“下午有会，走了啊。”

“我听说你今天很戏剧化地摔倒了，昀哥英雄救美了？”

傅海丰把枕头按到脸上。“别说了。刚被领导骂完。”

“谁让你们习惯性秀恩爱啊。”

傅海丰难得长篇抱怨了一把：“现在这个舆论，你们打混双的，赛场上亲嘴，大家起起哄，最后还要祝福新情侣。男双这里，也没怎么样啊，教练要跟着被训。我就算了，管男双，逃不掉，蔡昀更冤，他这几个月都在忙女单那边，男双都没来几次。”

“没办法，你们是男双标杆嘛。小孩一怎么样，都说学你们的。”

“你知道，上个月，除了世锦赛那几天，我和蔡昀见过几次？算上教练例会，满打满算5次最多，还要怎么避嫌！”

许琛原来本着八卦的心，来打听点热闹，现在觉得傅海丰是真的很烦恼。

“咱俩不也没见几次。不是当年当运动员的时候了，都有家有口，没空见也正常。”

傅海丰哀怨地看了他一眼，嘟囔着说：“我没家没口，小羽上了大学，连两礼拜见一次都没有了。就剩下蔡昀了。”

许琛差点噎住。“宝哥，你老实跟我说，你和昀哥是怎么回事吧。你们这是要白头偕老吗。”

他就如常地开玩笑，谁知道傅海丰很认真地想了一会：“这个我不能跟你说。我先得去问老蔡。”


	22. Chapter 22

傅海丰请了两个礼拜病假。

隔周的周末，许琛接到蔡昀的电话让他去家里吃饭，特别叮嘱他不要带家里人。许琛十分疑惑，还是答应了。

蔡昀的这套公寓是离婚以后买的，在天坛公寓附近，许琛就没去过。他们虽然多有往来，但是一般都是旧日队友在外面聚会。

进了门，发现公寓不算大，装修也十分简素，和当年他单身时买的公寓那个骚包风格大相径庭。客厅里还有一男一女，男的许琛认识，是蔡昀的铁哥们闻励霖，许琛和他打过照面但不算熟。见到他，闻励霖明显也有点奇怪。虽然都在国家队打过球，他们不算在一个交往圈子里。女的姓唐，看上去和闻励霖认识，是位心理医生。这个饭局的组合十分古怪。

许琛刚想问傅海丰，就听见厨房里有人喊“老蔡！”

是了，蔡昀在家里请客，厨房里只能是傅海丰了。

“昀哥，宝哥请病假，你还让人来做饭？”

“我要叫外卖，他不肯啊。”话是没错，就是哪里有点奇怪。

“我在床上躺了好几天，快憋死了。”傅海丰的腿在恢复，又用起了双拐。

“把砂锅端出来，炒菜锅里的那个菜装盘子里。”他转头对蔡昀说。

许琛和闻励霖对视了一下：“你们俩这样老夫老妻，太受不了了，鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。”

“你还要不要吃饭？我拄着拐，哪有手去端锅嘛。”傅海丰回瞪了他一眼。

拄着拐的傅大厨手艺还是很好，当然蔡小弟在厨房里被喊来喊去，竟然也没有给脸色，客人们都深表惊讶。

吃了一会，聊了一圈闲话，闻励霖“啪”地一声把筷子一放。“蔡昀，你要说什么赶紧说吧。不然我这饭都吃不消停。”

蔡昀幽幽地笑了。“我就是怕你听了吃不下，所以让你们先吃会。”

“上个礼拜，许琛问了傅海丰一个问题。他回来和我商量。别人就算了，你们，我觉得还是应该交代一下。”

许琛使劲一通回想，自己没问傅海丰什么问题啊，这么严重要蔡昀出面。

大家等了一会，蔡昀盯着自己的饭碗，好像找不到合适的词。

“阿蔡是我男朋友。就这样。”傅海丰说。

闻励霖睁大了眼睛，许琛张大了嘴，唐医生很淡定地笑，蔡昀扶住了额头。

“那你们俩结婚又离的，算怎么回事？”

“我们俩是从阿傅分居了才开始好的。前面结婚就是结婚。”蔡昀说。

许琛有点想做那个幼稚的掐下大腿的动作，眼前的对话十分不真实。队友们虽然常年调侃“风云”，但是从没当真过。要把他们当一对来想，就觉得浑身都不对劲。

闻励霖皱着眉头，转头问：“唐弦，你是知道的？”

唐医生点头。

“我托你找唐医生，就是为了我和阿傅的事。”

“不对啊，那很早了，不就是你退役没多久的时候？”

“那时候，我们就觉得相互之间的感情不是一般搭档。”

“就不能是感情很好的搭档？你们确定？”许琛和闻励霖几乎是异口同声地问。问完一想，要是不确定，以蔡昀的个性，就没这顿饭了。

蔡昀苦笑了下。

“我们想好了。”傅海丰突然开口说。“如果可以，谁不想光明正大地带老婆小孩一起。我们这样，多见几面，都有人要说闲话。”

蔡昀按住傅海丰放在桌子上的手，傅海丰翻过手掌，手指很自然地缠在一起。

许琛有点吃惊地想到，过去其实看过很多次两个人这么做，都觉得很自然。大家总关注这俩人不一般的成绩，就好像他们打球能那么好，感情好得出奇点也没什么奇怪的。

闻励霖叹了口气，拿起筷子：“妈的，这顿鸿门宴，好大一个惊吓，我得吃回来。”

大家都笑了。

许琛和唐医生主动要求善后，两人在厨房里洗洗涮涮的时候，他没忍住，小声问：“唐医生，你觉得他们这样没问题吗？不是什么毛病？不是一时糊涂什么的？”

“他们是我的咨询对象，我不能说的。”唐医生说：“不过呢，我觉得你问的这些问题，他们肯定问过自己很多次。做这种决定绝不会很容易的，而且代价很大。”

“是啊，我就是觉得很惋惜啊。本来他们的生活都特别美满。我们一直很羡慕他们两个的，人品事业家庭都很好。”

“有很多事，不是想不发生就不发生的。他们都是习惯于面对困难的人，换一种性格，也许不是这个结果。但是，谁知道呢，也许不见得比现在好。”

许琛挠了挠头。“你说，宝哥和昀哥那个性一个天一个地，互相倒是看上了什么？”

“身体吸引啊。”傅海丰在他们身后开口，吓得许琛差点砸了一个盘子。“他网前快，我杀球狠，不都是身体因素嘛。”

许琛翻了个大白眼。“你们为什么要告诉我，我本来就老被你们闪瞎眼，现在更躲不掉了。”

“是你自己要问的。”傅海丰很无奈地耸耸肩。

临要出门，许琛跟蔡昀说：“你放心，我会给你保密的。我自己嘛，说不别扭那是骗人，你让我消化一阵子。”

蔡昀拍了拍他肩膀，眼角有点湿。

送完客人回来，他坐到傅海丰身边的沙发上，两人相对无言。

“你真的想好了？我们两个要一直过下去？”蔡昀转头看他。

“这不是想不想的问题吧？根本是没办法。”

“你是想说，情不自禁吗？”蔡昀笑得埋头到他肩膀上。

“我不知道你，反正我有一段时间是很痛苦。一边很想你，一边又觉得不应该想你，对不起太太，对不起小孩。要不是你带我去见唐医生，我会一直觉得自己有病，是变态。”

傅海丰的脸色很平常，嘴角甚至还带着一点笑意，仿佛觉得自己很滑稽似的。

“有很多次，我就想，要是我那晚上喝醉，许琛没叫你来，是不是就岔过去了，我就不会知道，就没这些痛苦了。”

蔡昀伸手把他抱进怀里，就像多年前的胜利时刻，他把比自己小的搭档搂进怀里，一起承受那些千言万语也无法表达的情绪风暴。

“阿蔡，我那时候恨死你，特别恨。”

傅海丰把鼻子埋到他的衣领里，手在背后用力地扯着他的衬衣，一开始只是哽噎，然后呜咽，最后嚎啕大哭。

蔡昀抚摸他的背，亲他的耳朵，像安慰一只受伤的野兽。

出乎意料之外，他的眼睛干燥，心里几乎是平静的，仿佛傅海丰的眼泪替他解了不在一起的那些年，每逢失眠夜就浮上来的疼。


	23. Chapter 23

两张照片取的都是中立的远景，两个人在画面的一角，都没有正脸。一个背对着镜头，另一个埋头在前者的肩上。不同的是，一张主调是鲜艳的红色和粉紫色，另外一张是平淡的蓝色和灰色。

作为两张照片的被拍摄对象，蔡昀还能看出来，蓝灰色的那张，背对镜头的是傅海丰，埋肩的是他。傅海丰拄着拐杖，蔡昀穿着灰色的长风衣，风吹起衣角，仿佛要把傅海丰包起来一样。

这是一个体育新闻摄影大奖的年度十大照片之一，旧照片是多年前的伦敦奥运会；新照片，蔡昀分辨了半天，觉得应该是苏杯回国在机场拍的。

摄影师给这组照片取名叫“岁月如斯 搭档依旧”。

 

宋慈接到羽球队的电话，敲定面谈时间时，都有点难以置信。她已经做好了申请被直接忽略的心理准备，毕竟蔡昀目下正好在风口浪尖，因为上司突然提拔，他仓促就任总教练，在奥运年接手队伍，不能不说风险极高。除了关系很深的媒体，许多同行的采访都被推掉了。

周日下午，球队比平日里安静一点。宋慈到蔡昀办公室的时候，他明显还在工作。真人比镜头里看着还要清瘦，穿着浅蓝衬衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘，露出一点纹身。

给她递了一杯茶，蔡昀没有坐回大办公桌后面，抱着胳膊靠在桌边，不过并没有开口。

“蔡指导，我发给您的那些照片不知道看了没有。”宋慈只好硬着头皮说。“我不是拍羽毛球的，您肯定觉得我提的有点唐突。”

“为什么要拍我和傅海丰？我们都退了好久了，也不是什么名人。”和宋慈拍过的很多前运动员都不太一样，蔡昀身上仍然有那种见惯沙场的尖锐感，这种气质很多人退役之后就渐渐褪去，或者收敛起来了。

“上次苏杯我是很碰巧拍了你们在机场的照片，完全没有计划的。不过，给了我新的灵感，我拍过不少退役运动员，之前也拍过夫妻和兄弟姐妹，但是没有真正拍过搭档。”

“我们也不算特别典型的搭档。”蔡昀摸了摸后脑勺，似乎有点不好意思。

这是实话，宋慈专门调查了一圈运动员搭档，退役了以后还一起工作的真是少数。

“不管关系好的，还是老死不相往来的，我觉得拍出来的画面都会很有意思。我找过一对皮划艇的搭档，她们退役了可能七八年从来没见过，因为我要拍照片，她们决定见一下，然后一打照面就抱头痛哭。搭档之间真是很复杂的关系啊。”宋慈觉得自己有点说得太high了，赶紧闭嘴。

“唉呀，是呀，不是一般的复杂。”蔡昀倒是笑了，颇为无奈的样子。

有人在外面敲了敲门，喊“老蔡，你在吗？”

“在。”蔡昀回答，神情没什么变化，但不知怎的，整个人的气场换了。

傅海丰推门进来，看见宋慈吃了一惊。“你有事啊，那我等下再来。”

“你先别走，这是想给我们拍照的那个摄影师。”

傅海丰用他标志性的大眼打量了宋慈一番，说的话有点出乎她的意料：“真的要拍？现在应该没几个人认得我们了吧。”

宋慈不知道应不应该告诉他她调查的成果，尽管他已经是个中年大叔，互联网上仍然有年轻或不年轻的粉丝孜孜不倦地收集他的消息。她多少可以理解这些忠实球迷的心情，眼前这两位，虽然鬓角微白，面有皱纹，但依然是非常英俊的男子，看起来远比他们的实际年龄要年轻。

“拍照好麻烦的……”傅海丰对蔡昀说，挪到他身边站着，不知道是不是她的错觉，宋慈觉得傅海丰有一点撒娇的口吻。

“不会影响你们工作的，不需要化妆搭灯光，就是生活照，我会尽力不让你们感觉到有镜头在那里。”她赶紧说。

蔡昀想了想，抬头说：“我们要商量一下。”

临出门，傅海丰有些腼腆地挨近来。“你在机场拍的那张照片有没有高清一点的版本啊？方不方便给我一张。”

“？”宋慈大概惊讶得有些明显，他更不好意思了。“拍得还挺好的。”

那一刻，宋慈有点预感，这些照片会很有意思。


	24. Chapter 24

一周有一两天，宋慈专门到球队去蹲守，一开始只是默默观察。球员们都习惯记者出没，并没有表现出特别的好奇，倒是一些年轻队员知道她是来拍教练以后，很兴奋地“出卖”了他们傅教练的很多轶事，至于蔡老大，他们都很敬畏地摇头，表示深不可测。

宋慈拍了一些有趣的照片，目前烦恼的是，拍不到两人“同框”。虽然在一支球队工作，总教练和男双教练碰面的机会出人意料的少，她现有的就是两人开会的照片，那还是蔡昀破了一次例，让她去旁听了例会，会上的其他教练都不太自在，因此她也不好意思再提出这样的要求。

中午吃饭的时候，她跟着小队员一起去食堂，正在一楼走廊里，看见傅海丰一个人拄着手杖走在前面，然后在上二楼的楼梯前站住了。楼梯上面是面巨大的玻璃窗，那天阳光正好，把楼梯照得明晃晃的，傅海丰站在那里，成了个剪影。她赶紧按了快门。

有个人从楼梯上下来，走到一半站住了。

“傅海丰，你迈一个台阶试试？”那人的口气不怎么好。宋慈有点惊讶，把镜头拉近，一看是蔡昀。

“靠，我没有要上楼，等你下来不行啊。”傅海丰说，声音里却是含着笑的。

那天晚上宋慈整理相机，发现楼梯那里她拍了张照片，傅海丰仰着头，蔡昀微微侧着头往下看，阳光落在他们的头顶和肩膀上，他们的脸都在阴影里。那张照片有种难以言表的温存。

还是那天中午，宋慈发现了两位老搭档之间的一个“秘密”。傅海丰等着蔡昀下楼，然后一个人去了医务室，另一个人往食堂方向去了，她犹豫半天，还是跟去医务室。

敲门进去的时候，理疗室里只有傅海丰，正在用仪器处理他的膝盖。宋慈问他怎么中午来，他说怕占了运动员的位置，中午用的人少。

她正要问要不要帮他带饭，蔡昀就推门进来，手里拎着打包的午饭。

“唉呀，不好意思，我打扰了。”宋慈赶紧站起来，她有点意外地看到蔡昀很尴尬地脸红了。

“不打扰，不过你要赶紧去食堂，不然好菜一下子都没了。”傅海丰倚在按摩床上，倒是很淡定。

后来，宋慈有两次争取到了跟拍傅海丰的午间治疗，然后意识到，这是他们抽空见一面的小安排。不知道是不是因为她在场，这40多分钟一个小时里，两人默默地吃饭，最多是围绕蔡昀多吃口饭展开讽刺挖苦为主的拌嘴。吃了饭，蔡昀看文件，傅海丰玩手机，还经常玩一会就打起盹。

不过，即便是这样的见面，也不总有。赛事频繁，傅海丰时不时带队出差；蔡昀除了大赛，多半留住北京。队里其他教练跟宋慈闲聊说，大家都以为蔡昀提拔了，傅海丰也会跟着去当个副手。“估计是为了要避嫌吧。”

宋慈不太明白，过去是搭档，关系好不是很正当的事？“他们俩关系太好了，老有传言他们是一对。”

“是一对也没什么啊，什么年代了。”

“运动队保守啊。”那人讪讪地说。

有一次闲聊，傅海丰抱怨腿脚不便，坐飞机很烦恼。宋慈就问他为什么不换一个不用老出差的职位，老搭档是领导，应该很容易安排。

“我留在男双，对他帮助比较大吧。他这种时候当总教练，压力真的很大。”傅海丰一脸理所当然的表情。“再说，留在队里很无聊的，我可能会被闲死。经常要开会，不是写计划就是写总结，太可怕了。”

蹭上奥运的热闹，宋慈的小小摄影展顺利开幕了。布展前，为了尊重拍摄对象，她都把图片小样发给对方，蔡昀和傅海丰回复她说，为了去看展览有惊喜，就不看了，由她决定。

宋慈这差不多一年的拍摄，实打实亲见了时间对人与人关系的可怕作用，当年并肩战斗的搭档，有保持了友好但客套的关系，有形同陌路，有因为时空等不可控因素长期分别彼此怀念，有既是搭档又是夫妻最后撕破脸再不能见面。收到蔡昀和傅海丰的回复之前，她一直不能决定展览的名字，虽然中意“岁月如斯 搭档依旧”，但是又觉得依旧的搭档真是太少了。

此刻，她决定就用这个，那张偶然所得的照片不仅是整个展览的肇始，而且，她猜测，大概所有的搭档，在最开始都是如此希望的吧。


	25. Chapter 25

直到宋慈的展览快闭幕了，蔡昀和傅海丰才腾得出时间去看。一进门，迎面的就是他们俩在机场拥抱的那张照片，被扩得巨大。

蔡昀悄悄地庆幸，照片没拍到脸，不然太尴尬了。看展览的人不多，他们俩就大大方方先找到他们自己的那部分。除了现在的照片，还有几张旧照一起展出。

他俩惊讶地看到今年奥运会的照片。年轻的小朋友和他们2008年一样差了一步，下了赛场，一左一右抱着教练哭得稀里哗啦，当时蔡昀站在他们后面，默默地按着傅海丰抓在拐上的手。没想到，竟然被宋慈拍到了。

两人默默无言地看完，眼眶都有点红。蔡昀碰了碰傅海丰：“你还挺上相的，看着真挺帅啊。”

傅海丰斜了他一眼，推了推他：“那张照片是什么时候拍的？”他指的那张照片，拍的是傅海丰在医务室做理疗，蔡昀坐在他身边看文件，一只手按着傅海丰的小腿，傅海丰的脸被他挡在身后。

“有一天你不是小腿抽筋了嘛，可能是那次。照片上看不出来，那时候你其实睡着了。”

蔡昀在一张照片前面多站了一小会，这张照片被放在他们这个部分的头一张，两个人一上一下站在楼梯口的剪影，被洗做黑白色。他们既没挨着，也没碰着，但是感觉很亲密。

“这俩人其实是一对吧。”一个姑娘在蔡昀背后小声地说。

“不一定吧，但是感情肯定是很好的。”她的同伴回答。

“门口那张大照片是不是也是他们？”

“很不容易啊。”两人感叹到。

蔡昀僵硬着背，好死不死，傅海丰拖着脚过来，推了推他胳膊。“老蔡，宋慈在那边。”

他恨不能捂住脸瞬间转移，没办法只能摆正了脸色，在四只眼睛瞪大了的惊讶目光中，佯装自然地转身走过。傅海丰还十分奇怪地回头看了看。“年纪这样小，应该不是我们的球迷吧。”

宋慈递给他们一本书。蔡昀翻开一看，都是他们的照片。“拍了不少，能展出的有限，就给你们印了一本，就这一本，不会出版啊。”她说。

医务室里拍的照片，除了展出的那张，还有一张，傅海丰在按摩床上嘴巴张着，睡得流口水，蔡昀坐着旁边椅子上，头往前点，胸前抱着电脑，也在打盹。

两人看到都笑了。

书的封面印着“他俩”两个字。（完）


	26. 番外一

球馆停车场那件事后的一个半月，蔡昀音信全无。傅海丰每回看手机，心就往下沉一点。常燕都有点奇怪地问起，为什么他好久不去蔡昀的球馆了？

有几次，傅海丰想拨个电话给他，却又不知道该说什么。跟困兽一样，他在脑子里跟自己缠斗了好多天，依然没想出个所以然来。

然而，真等到了蔡昀的电话，他又觉得宁可不要接到了。“球馆吗？……好……”他没敢问，见面要干什么。

推开球馆那个小办公室的门，蔡昀从桌上的电脑上抬起眼，傅海丰哆嗦了一下，伸手拉来一把椅子坐下了。

蔡昀定定地看着他，嘴唇微微张开。

他只觉得房间的温度瞬间高起来，下意识地，握紧了拳头。

“我们外面说吧。”蔡昀像突然醒过来一样，闪开眼睛。

“好。”他逃也似地起身，一口气走到球馆门口的绿化带边上，才觉得胸口不闷了，一摸额头上都是汗。

蔡昀跟在他后面，在离他两米远的地方站住，大概觉得讲话不方便，又稍稍走近了一点。

“阿傅，你有没想过看看心理医生？”

傅海丰惊讶地回头。“这个能治？”

“我不知道。可是有一个人可以说说，感觉好多了。”

“你去看过了？”

蔡昀眼冲着地板，点了点头。

“你觉得我应该去？”

他抬起眼来，嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，又把眼睛转开了。

“好。”

他们俩就在绿化带那分开，没再多说一句闲话。一个回办公室，一个去停车场。蔡昀坐回电脑前面，只觉得打了一场比赛一样累。

又有人敲门，他不耐烦地去拉门，一抬头还是傅海丰，低着头看脚下。“我车钥匙掉这了。”

蔡昀默默让开门，让他进来。

一通找，最后在椅子脚边上摸到了，转身看见蔡昀贴着门站着，一动没动。他一步步挨过去，他没有动，一直近到皮肤上可以感觉到对方浅浅的呼吸，他还是没有动。

傅海丰小心翼翼地靠过去，嘴唇贴住他的嘴唇，两个人都抖了一下。等回过神来，他的手在蔡昀的腰上，蔡昀的手在他的脑袋后面，他们在彼此的呼吸里颤栗。

他一头磕到门上。“阿蔡，我实在病得不轻。”

蔡昀侧过头来，脸颊贴住了脸颊。

“你没病，我也没病。我们就是倒霉走到了岔道上。”

他们俩能从那扇门那挪开，全有赖十多年严苛的训练和比赛，无数次挑战他们身心的极限。

和唐医生聊聊确实是有帮助的，至少他们俩见面自在多了，联络也恢复如常。只不过，两人都心照不宣地避开了单独碰面的场合。

有时候确实回避不了。有几次他们需要一起去唐医生那里，分别开车到了那，要是碰巧电梯里就他俩，傅海丰就觉得胸闷气短，蔡昀则把电梯上上下下都看一个遍。

这一次他们和唐医生聊得比较深入，出来一看花了2个小时，傅海丰手机上6个常燕的未接电话，把他吓出来一身冷汗。

电话刚接通，就能听出来那边的暴怒。“你到哪里去了，手机都不接。我都打电话到蔡昀的球馆了，人家说你没去啊。”

“啊，我出来办事啊，怎么了？”原来是小羽意外提前下课，没有人去接。

“你到底在干什么？”

傅海丰为难地看了眼蔡昀。蔡昀伸手拿过了他的手机。

“小常，蔡昀。我让阿傅一起来见个合伙人。聊得比较久……他肯定把手机关静音了。”

两人默默地进了电梯。

“阿蔡，跟常燕说慌，我真的干不了。”安静的只有两人的电梯间里，傅海丰的声音特别响。“我要不要跟她讲实话。”

蔡昀不知道该说什么，出于习惯，他想去拍拍傅海丰的背，可是，又不敢，不知道在这有监控的电梯间里，他们俩会做出什么事。

然而，天下之大，蔡昀竟想不出可以去哪里。

因此，他又坐到了傅海丰的副驾座位上。这实在是个最差的选择，很明显两人立即想起上次在这里发生的事。

蔡昀把目光放在自己的膝盖上，定了定神。

“阿傅，你跟常燕讲了，然后呢？”

傅海丰没有说话。

“你要离开她，和我一起吗？”

傅海丰急促地吸了口气，脱口而出：“你要离开她，和我一起吗？”

他们的目光缠绕在一起，这是蔡昀想都不敢想的疯狂念头，他听得见自己的心脏砰砰砰地跳，也看得见傅海丰的胸口激烈地上下起伏，谁也没有点头。

“那待会我出了这辆车，我们以后就是兄弟。”

傅海丰一把把他揪过去，他几乎是骑到了他腿上。即使是越野车，如此容下两个1米八的男人也非常局促。

停车场灰黄的光线从蔡昀的背后照过来，勾勒出他的侧颈和肩膀，这个景象在傅海丰的心里留了很长时间，有时候会反复出现在他的梦里。他解开他衬衫的第三颗纽扣，把嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上，轻轻地咬，轻轻地舔。  
双手从衬衫下摆伸进去，手指沿着他印象里的纹身线条往上。

蔡昀微微地发着抖，在他头顶上低低地喘气，修长的手指插到他的头发里，抓得他头皮疼。傅海丰抬起头来，非常温柔眷恋的亲吻落在他的眼皮上，鼻尖上，然后是嘴唇。

傅海丰最后没有解第四颗纽扣。尽管彼此的身体纠缠在非常色气的姿势里，这却是个无关情欲的哀伤的告别。


	27. 番外二

蔡昀洗了碗从厨房出来，看见傅海丰带着耳机坐在沙发上，一脸嫌弃地盯着电脑屏幕。他心想这看的是哪场球，这么臭吗？于是凑过去看，吓得先退了两步，然后一把扯下他的一只耳机。

“可以啊，傅海丰，你不觉得现在看这个时间有点早吗？”

傅海丰把那只耳机塞到蔡昀耳朵里。“学习，不学习怎么进步。”

两个人并肩坐在沙发上，一会一起都皱起眉头。“唉呀，这得多疼啊，要是有痔疮，不就惨了。”

过了一会，蔡昀捂住脸。“这个不行，我这腰椎错位得复发。你那膝盖也受不了。”

他一把按了暂停键。“阿傅，你找的这个难度太高。我们得先看个简单的。”

蔡昀后来找了些同志电影，别说有那么几部拍得挺好的，很感人。可是，在解决他们的问题方面，没有什么帮助。是的，这两个直了大半辈子的老男人，在床上能做的很有限，基本靠手，用嘴，都有洁癖，做全套，都怕疼。

当然，这并不意味着，他们对彼此的身体没有兴趣。

傅海丰有一天翻pad相册，发现了他们组对15周年的时候球迷给做的一个图集。他翻着老照片，突然停了下来，那张照片应该是比赛后拍的，蔡昀在换球衣，举着双手，衣服刚套到头上，露出肌理鲜明的裸背，当时背上还只有一个纹身。

蔡昀年轻的时候体脂特别低，腰线十分好看，傅海丰咽了一下口水，哀叹自己那时候就站在边上却没能上手摸一下。他抬眼看了看在衣橱里翻东西的老蔡，喊了他一声。

蔡昀把找出来的浴巾扔床边，不疑有他地走过来。“怎么了？”

傅海丰把手贴到他腰里，往下挪了挪，嗯，虽然肌肉松懈了，线条还是很好，屁股还是挺翘的。

蔡昀挑起了眉毛。

下一刻傅海丰就被压到床上，直接被扒了裤子，T恤是他自己脱的。

蔡昀骑在他身上，动手解衬衣扣子。傅海丰按住了他，从床上撑起来，伸手替他解，一边解一边舔，从锁骨舔到胸口再一口一口咬回去，最后到他耳边轻轻说：“阿蔡，脱裤子。”

“靠。”蔡昀气息不稳地、软绵绵地骂了一声。

傅海丰特别喜欢把手放在他腰下一寸，纹身最下端的地方，往臀部下滑的线条格外美好。

被摸舒服了，他一转胯往前顶，两人的性器摩擦在一起，都忍不住叫了一声，又赶紧闭嘴（谁都知道这宿舍的隔音效果不怎么样）。

蔡昀又往前顶了两下，有点恶趣味地看着傅海丰咬紧下唇，握住腰的手更使劲了，估计明天那就得是两块淤青。他把手换到傅海丰的肩膀上撑着，加快了节奏。

汗水从蔡昀的额头上落到傅海丰的眼皮上，傅海丰伸手握住了两人的性器，蔡昀倒抽了口气，向后仰起头，他的身上全是小小的汗珠，在顶灯的光线里散发着微光，在傅海丰最离谱的春梦里，他也没见过比这更美的身体。

他一哆嗦，念了一声“阿蔡”。蔡昀低下头来，咬住他的嘴唇。汹涌的巨浪卷过他们的身体，仅存的一点清明如同穿过这巨浪的小舟，直直被推到天际，然后啪地被拍到深深的海底。

蔡昀趴在他身上，额头落在他的脸侧，剧烈地倒着气。他动了动有点被压麻的大腿，蔡昀懒洋洋地翻身下来，躺到他身边。

“傅海丰，我发现你喜欢我骑着你。每次这个姿势，你都很激动。”

傅海丰翻了个身趴着，就露出一只眼睛看他，耳朵立即就红了。“你肯定不记得了，那次在唐医生诊所的停车场，在我车里，我们最后没做，可是后来我老想起来。”

蔡昀凑到他耳边，悄悄说：“你想着我打飞机了？”

傅海丰一把把他按到枕头里。过了好一阵，小声地说：“有一次做梦梦到你，醒了就，做完了好几天也不能看常燕的眼睛。以后就不敢了。”

蔡昀没有傅海丰那么自律，他想着他做过好些次，尤其独自在宿舍的床上失眠的时候。那时候，他大概知道自己已经没救了，他的婚姻也不能再挽回了。

“阿蔡，你左手上这个纹身是新的。”傅海丰摸了摸蔡昀左手肘内侧，方形的，不太大，六条线，有的线连着，有的线中间断开。“这是什么？看起来像超市的条形码。”

蔡昀噗呲笑了。“是易经六十四卦里面的巽卦。”

傅海丰睁大了眼：“求转运吗？”

他微微笑着，落一个吻在他眉尖上。


	28. 番外三

蔡昀愣愣地瞪大了眼睛。

“天啊，小羽都有女朋友了，我他妈的得老成什么样了啊！”他冲到穿衣镜前面上上下下仔细打量了半天。

傅海丰尴尬地摸摸后脑勺，没想到他是这个反应。

转头回来，一把捏住傅海丰的脸。“说不定过几年，你就当爷爷了呢。太可怕了，傅海丰，我一直觉得你还小呢。”

蔡昀的这种笑，傅海丰最受不了，眼角弯弯的，仿佛春天从他心里绽开了似的。手从脸上挪到头上，二十年如一日像对待小弟弟似地揉他的头发。“你放心去吃年夜饭吧，我在队里和大家一起过除夕也挺热闹的。”

“小羽让我喊你去家里的。”

蔡昀摇了摇头。“还是不要了，你让常燕心里怎么想。”

傅海丰也没想到儿子手脚这样快，刚上大三就交了可以领回家见父母的女朋友。小姑娘个子娇小，个性却很爽朗，笑起来眼睛像月牙似的，和大高个闷葫芦一样的小羽站在一起倒是相映成趣。

虽然好几年没在这个家里过除夕，厨房依然归傅海丰管。他轻车熟路地翻出来各种锅子、案板、碗盆、刀器，指挥两个大孩子洗、摘、削。不论是他现在的公寓或者蔡昀的公寓，都不如这个厨房得心应手。

“哎，这个切菜板怎么可爱？”小羽的女友举着的木案板一看就有点年头了，傅海丰走近一看，案板一面刻了条鱼，手法粗糙，造型幼稚。

“小羽，这是你几岁划的？”

“好难看啊，为什么还留着。”小孩一脸嫌弃地抢过来。

“你现在刻说不定还难看呢。”年轻的情侣叽叽咕咕笑成一团。

房间角落的墙上有给小羽量身高的刻度，等他长到1米7就不再愿意刻上去了；书架上都是他的课本、作业本和课外书；书房角落的玩具箱里还有好几块落了灰的金牌，这个房子里到处都是孩子成长，以及他作为父亲跟着成长的印记。

等饭菜都上桌了，傅海丰悄悄地看了一眼手机，果然，蔡昀发了队里的年夜饭照片来，一堆人乱七八糟，蔡昀自己就在角落里露了一只眼睛。

两个小朋友煞有其事地祝酒，先祝常燕越来越年轻漂亮，把她逗得脸都红了。傅海丰刚要点评，小羽伸一个手指拦住他：“不许说太假了！！”

轮到傅海丰自然是祝他膝盖康复，身体越来越好。为了不被嫌弃，他主动闭上了嘴。

“我还希望，新的一年，我们家能再成为真正的一家人。”小羽的大眼睛直直地望过来，笑得非常坚决。傅海丰当时笑着没说什么，吃了饭，坐下来看电视，越想越觉得这句话不太对劲。

两个小朋友连撒娇带威胁留他在客房过夜，他想想除夕夜让蔡昀开车来接确实有点麻烦，也就答应了。

抱着换洗衣服经过书房门口，常燕和小羽在里面低声说话，因为常燕的语气格外严肃，他不自觉伸长耳朵。

“小孩子你管好自己就行了，大人的事，你不要乱管，你又不知道。”

“我怎么不知道？你们两个大人才是搞不清楚状况。”小羽十分委屈，声音就高起来。

傅海丰皱着眉，在门口站住。

小羽把他拉到书房中间，按到椅子上。“你们两个，离了婚，一个不找男朋友，一个不找女朋友，那离个啥劲？”

“你怎么知道我没找男朋友？”常燕脸色开始铁青了。

“得了，我问了一圈你的闺蜜，都跟我说，给你介绍对象，你从来不见。还有你，我每次给你打电话，你不是在球队，就是在蔡爸爸那里，不要跟我说你有女朋友啊。”

傅海丰摸了摸鼻子，常燕警告了他一眼。

“你们既然不愿意有新的感情，为什么不能在一起？到底是多大的矛盾？”

这个问题实在无解，傅海丰只能施展屡被蔡昀嘲笑的万能绝招，不说话。

“我就是想这个家恢复到原来的样子。今天晚上不是特别好吗？”小羽说着说着瘪了嘴，立即流露出孩子气的神情来，眼眶都红了。

一个晚上，傅海丰睡得很不踏实，各种梦纷至沓来，醒来除了头疼却一个都不记得。他悄悄洗漱，想在小孩起床前就溜走，却被常燕在厨房截住了。

她看起来也没睡好。

“小羽说的话，你怎么想？”

……

“傅海丰，你能不能说句话。分居的时候是这样，离婚的时候也是这样，我说离，你就说好，完了屁也不放一个。”

“我不知道要说什么。”傅海丰揉了揉眼睛，觉得头更疼了。

“你跟蔡昀到底要折腾到什么时候？我知道你们有感情，可是你们这样不是过日子呀，你们到底不能成个家庭。”常燕的话很尖锐，声调却特别柔和，又担忧又伤感。“这世上有男的不能和女人一起过，可是你们不是这样的，又何苦呢？还牵连孩子。”

她走近来，拉起他的左手，摩挲中指上的戒指。

“离婚好几年了，你老戴着是个什么意思？”

傅海丰也不知道为什么一直没脱下来，戴了那么多年，没有了感觉特别奇怪。蔡昀从来没说过什么，他就顺其自然地留着这戒指。

他反手握住常燕的手，她年纪比自己大几岁，眼角已略有鱼尾纹，但是眉目还是当年他见第二面就要拉手的那个年轻姑娘。“你让我再想清楚一点，我不会很随便地让小羽伤心的。”


	29. 番外四

蔡昀的宿舍里空无一人，床被齐整，一看就没人睡过。傅海丰叹了口气，转身往办公楼去。

果然，他睡眼惺忪地来开门，头发竖成鸟窝状。办公室沙发上堆着枕头和毛毯。

傅海丰把早饭往桌子上一放。“睡沙发你不怕腰疼？”

“昨晚看了个电影，太晚了，懒得回去了。”他表情痛苦地抻着腰，拿余光打量了下傅海丰，脸色沉沉，没有他预料的开心。

“小羽的女朋友什么样的？”

眼睛瞪大了，酒窝也现出来。“挺可爱的。个性和常燕有点像。”

有其父必有其子啊，蔡昀如此在心里想，按他的习惯也应该说出来逗逗傅海丰，不知怎地就是说不出口。

傅海丰默默地喝了半碗豆浆，突然开口：“我昨晚被逼婚了。”

蔡昀正要咬一口包子，一下子呆住了，立即回过神来。“小羽要你和常燕复婚？”

眼睛又睁大了，一副“你怎么什么都知道”的表情。

“这小子，这些年，一直没放弃啊。这一根筋的个性，真是……”蔡昀咽了一口包子，没咽下去，补了两口豆浆，勉强顺了这口气。

傅海丰的视线落在桌子后面的不知什么地方，发着呆。

蔡昀只觉得嗓子眼干涩，咕咚咕咚喝干了豆浆，又添了杯水，深吸了两口气，走过去揉了揉傅海丰的脑袋。

“别想了，等一下要不要去出出汗，今天力量房肯定没人跟我们抢。”

他俩也就独占了没两天。初四开始正式训练，白天忙忙乱乱，到了晚上，傅海丰才觉得膝盖不是很舒服，果然半夜就给疼醒了。他挣扎着坐起来，一阵强力抽痛又把他拍回枕头上，瞪着黑暗中的天花板，没办法，摸到了手机。

拨号音刚响一声，那边就接起来了。“阿蔡，我腿疼。”

“你等着。”蔡昀的声音听起来很清醒。他看了一眼时间，凌晨3点。

不一会，门锁响动，客厅里灯亮了，传来橱门开关的声音，蔡昀抱着热敷包和水杯就进来了。

止痛药、热敷垫、按摩药膏……这两年，蔡昀做这些事想都不用想，就像身体里有个自动导航装置一样。

“阿蔡，你今天晚上是不是睡不着？”

在小腿上按摩的手指顿了顿，立即恢复到平稳的力道。他的侧脸很平静。

“是因为小羽的事吗？”

蔡昀转过眼来看了看他，他的脸在阴影里，看不清楚表情。“我刚刚在想我26岁的时候在干什么？”

虽然腿很疼，傅海丰还是忍不住笑了。“拿世锦赛冠军啊。”

“除开打球呢？”

“和翁晓楠谈恋爱吧……”傅海丰想起来，他和常燕也是那年开始的。

“阿傅，我们那时候为什么没在一起呢？”

搭档打球的那段时光，他们俩在球场外到底是怎么回事，多多少少成了两人之间回避的话题，即使是当年在唐医生那里，也不能很顺畅地提起来。

“如果我们当时在一起，你就是我一个人的。”傅海丰撑起身来，蔡昀却把眼睛转开了。

“可是，小羽是很可爱的孩子，小安也是的，是老天爷给我的最好的，所以，我不能太贪心了。”

傅海丰要靠过去，蔡昀却按着腿不让他动。“傅海丰，你还有机会，能当个有家有口，将来能含饴弄孙的普通老头，而不是和另一个老头凑一块的怪老头。”

“那你呢？”

“我可能是个怪老头，可能不是，谁知道呢。”

傅海丰拖着腿坐到他面前，蔡昀低着头。“我反正是你的搭档，你不能不理我吧。”

“阿蔡，你说这些话，不难受吗？”傅海丰把他的脸扳起来，那双眼睛含着水光，嘴角却很倔强。

“难受也得说。你又念旧又顾家，又特别爱孩子，早晚有这一天，我得……”他咬住嘴唇，那几个字单是想想就像刀割一样。

傅海丰靠过来，嘴唇贴到嘴唇，温热的舌头契而不舍地舔进来，他只好张开嘴，任唇舌纠缠，耐心地一点点把他拉到温暖的忘我的世界里，只有彼此是最真实的存在。

傅海丰再睁眼的时候，蔡昀对着他侧躺着，正低低地打着呼噜。晨光从他背后照过来，皮肤上带着点金色。傅海丰贴到他的胸口细细听那里平缓稳定的心跳，似乎是感觉到他的靠近，蔡昀伸手把他捞近了点，下巴在他头顶蹭了蹭。

这个人，他19岁就和他在一起，失败、伤病、成家、退役、威胁、闲话都没能把他们分开，不知道还有什么可犹豫的。


	30. 番外五

送小羽的女友去机场，傅海丰坚持让蔡昀一起，蔡昀担心他的腿就没反对。如果常燕并不赞同的话，至少没有表现出来。

一家人话别，蔡昀自觉地站远了一点，从他这个角度看，他们简直是电视广告一样妥贴的一家人，沉稳的父亲、温柔的母亲、英俊的儿子和可爱的儿媳。他不知道傅海丰最后会怎么决定，有时候他会安慰自己，即便是他选择了家庭，他们之间可能也和现在差不了多少，然而每每到这，他就拒绝想下去。

机场大厅其实是个非常危险的地方，尤其对拄着手杖的残障人士。只需要一位推着沉重行李车的旅客转头和身边的朋友讲一句话，手里一放松，就能有事故。蔡昀刚来得及喊“阿傅，小心”，就看见那辆行李车一滑把傅海丰的手杖撞飞了，大行李箱的滚轮狠狠砸在他膝盖窝里。他只来得及接住跌到怀里的身体。

连连的道歉，焦急的询问，周遭异样的眼神，这些蔡昀都来不及理，他唯一能注意到的是，傅海丰整个人的重量都落在他身上，手紧抓着他背后的衣服，额头磕在他肩膀上，全身都在剧烈地发抖。

“阿傅，你要实在疼，喊出来吧。”肩上的脑袋摇了摇，蔡昀感觉自己的衣领被咬住了。他搂紧了他的腰。

转过眼来，对上常燕和小羽惊慌的眼睛，蔡昀定了定神说：“给他找把轮椅吧，估计走不了了。”

小羽远远地一直盯着抱在一块的两个人，担心轮椅还没到父亲就站不住了，他的视力一向好，所以看见蔡爸爸很温柔地揉着爸爸的后脑勺，抚摸他的背，还在他耳边很不明显地亲了一下。如果不是他们两个的性别和身份，这实在是恋人之间十分常见的举动。

小羽第一次看到自己父亲这样苍白的脸色，他一向强壮，即使是膝盖不好以后也不让人觉得病弱，现在连嘴唇都是紫的，额头上全是汗。妈妈立即到包里掏纸巾，蔡爸爸挽起外衣，直接用自己的衬衫袖口擦了擦父亲的脸。

“我们先把他搬上车，然后去医院。”

傅海丰半睁开眼。“阿蔡，你别着急，我好一点了。”

蔡昀无言地拍了拍他搭在轮椅扶手上的手。

昏沉沉地睁开眼，傅海丰感觉自己睡了一个世纪，腿虽然不疼了，全身都钝钝的。小羽抱着胳膊坐在床边，皱着眉。

“你蔡爸爸呢？”

“回去给你拿东西了，医生说得住院观察一两天。”

“你妈呢？”

“给你打晚饭去了。”

傅海丰打量了打量儿子。“你要说什么？现在说吧，没关系。”

小孩抬了抬眉毛，冷冷地。“应该是你有什么要跟我说吧？”

傅海丰眨了眨眼。

“今天送完林熙，我本来就打算正式跟你说。我和你妈妈分居以后，我就和蔡昀在一起了。不过，在这之前几年我就知道自己对他的感情了，所以也算出轨吧。”傅海丰一口气讲完了，不知道是不是止痛剂的缘故，心里也没什么波澜。

“你是那种娶老婆做掩护的同性恋吗？”小羽很尖刻地说。

傅海丰摇了摇头。“除了蔡昀，我不喜欢其他男人。”

小羽没再说话。常燕取晚饭回来，他不言不语地推门出去。

常燕先是有点惊讶地要叫住他，然后恍然大悟。“你跟他说了？你们俩今天是太明显了点。”

“阿蔡不是故意的，他太着急了。”傅海丰想了想，下一句就没说——我太疼了，实在顾不上。

常燕坐到床边，低头看了看他左手上的戒指。“所以你打定主意，要和蔡昀这么混下去了？”

他也抬手看了看戒指。“你和小羽是我的家人，这点怎么也不会变的。可是，我真的离不开他。”

常燕表情倒没什么变化，捋了下鬓角的头发，转头往窗外看，光线落在脸上，眼睛里有点泛光。

“对不起，我太自私了。”

她拿手指按了按眼角。“离婚的时候，我是真生气，你要出轨个别人就算了，偏偏是蔡昀。这就好像我们一起十几年，全是假的似的。我实在不甘心。”

傅海丰急了。“不是假的。和你一起那些年，是最幸福的。”

常燕一副哭笑不得的表情。

“我嘴笨，不会讲。那时候的幸福是真的，现在和他在一起也是真的。”

蔡昀敲门进来，傅海丰一看他的表情就知道他都知道了。他自顾自地收拾东西，和护士聊天，就是不看过来，弄得傅海丰十分忐忑。

“唉，你不要老盯着我，这么大的眼睛，我受不了啊。”蔡昀叹了口气，坐到床边，揉一下傅海丰的头。“你总得让我缓一缓嘛。”

“小羽在走廊里拦住我，就差没扇我一耳光，说我第三者插足了。”

傅海丰刚要说话，被他拦住了。“我理解，他这样反应真不算大。我原来想着他可能会揍我。”

“我和常燕说的你也听见了？”

“在门口等你们说完，都听见了。”

“我那个……”

“我知道你的意思，那时候也是我最幸福的时候，年轻健康，可以尽情打球，娇妻爱子，荣誉掌声，什么都有。你最好的时候，我没独占，我最好的时候，你也没独占。”

蔡昀伸手到傅海丰的脸颊上轻轻抚摸。

“人生都是走下坡路，往后会越来越难，不过，我也不怕，我们俩一起就行。”


	31. 番外六

小安离家出走了？！

蔡昀被轰得有点懵。孩子们全挑一个时间来折腾，小羽那边还不肯跟傅海丰说话呢。

翁晓楠坐在沙发上擦眼泪，老秦在旁边铁青着脸。

她递了个手机给蔡昀，一看就是女儿的。上面一张自拍，小安和一个少年很亲昵地嘴贴着嘴。

“谈恋爱了？”蔡昀还是不太明白。“为什么要离家出走啊？你不同意？”

翁晓楠瞪了他一眼。“亲嘴的那个是她的同学，女同学。”

蔡昀瞪大了眼睛，把照片拿来仔细看，那少年头发稍长，反带着棒球帽，长得十分白净，非要说是女孩子，也有可能，至少一眼是看不出来。

“你确定不是好朋友闹着玩？”

“我们问了，她承认在交往。”

“你知道小安怎么跟我说的吗？”翁晓楠眼里还有泪光，嘴角却很讥诮地弯了一下。“她说，为什么我不能有女朋友，爸爸和傅爸爸就很好啊。”

蔡昀瞬间僵住了。

翁晓楠和老秦很淡然地和他对视，带了些许责备和一丝丝的嘲讽。

“老蔡，你平时到底是怎么跟孩子说的？怎么和同性谈恋爱就是对的了？”老秦突然插嘴说。蔡昀和他打交道不多，现在多少明白仅有的几次为何十分生硬。

蔡昀“我”了俩回，都没能把句子说出口，很狼狈地捂住了脸。

“我没跟小安说过我和傅海丰的事，我都不知道你们知道了……”

“是呀，要不是这次小安的事，你打算瞒到什么时候？”翁晓楠语调先是很尖锐，停了两秒，转而叹了口气。“那都是过去的事了，我不想和你计较，也不想让小安知道这个事，可是现在是没办法了。”

新仇旧怨放一边，大人们兵分两路去找人。因为也就出走了四五个小时，他们还不能报警，只能自力更生。

蔡昀给傅海丰打电话，掏手机的手都有点哆嗦。那边听他说完，沉默了好几秒。“今年是怎么回事，小孩们一个赛一个地长大。”

“阿蔡，你别着急，我想到一个地方，你先来接我。”傅海丰的声音温暖沉静，蔡昀那砰砰直跳的心脏慢慢地缓了下来。

他们七拐八拐，开进一片胡同。蔡昀疑惑地看了傅海丰一眼。“这是哪里？你怎么知道小安会来这里？”

傅海丰咬了咬下嘴唇。“我说了你不要生气啊。我答应小安不说的。一两个月前吧，小安给我打电话说被这里的居委会扣住了。她和她几个同学，在人家墙上画画。”

“搞什么鬼。”

“用油漆画的那种。小安说人家房主答应他们画的，可是居委会说他们是破坏市容，把他们扣住了要叫家长。”

“不敢找我或者她妈妈，就找的你？小丫头，知道你心软好说话。”蔡昀斜了他一眼。

“我后来找到房主，人家真是答应她们的。”傅海丰小心翼翼地看了看蔡昀。“你今天告诉我，我想起来那几个同学里面，有一个高个子打扮得像男孩子的姑娘。小安说他们有个小社团，同学学画画的老师在这附近有个画室，经常去。”

傅海丰也不知道画室具体在哪，只能一处一处见人就问，走了五六条胡同，真给他们问到了地方。

难得宽敞的四合院，一棵大槐树树荫亭亭如盖，绿得让人松了口气。屋子门口的台阶上堆着颜料和画板，有人正弯腰垒颜料罐，抬头看见他们俩走进来，转身就要跑。

“你傅爸爸腿快走断了，你再跑，他又要进医院了。”蔡昀不紧不慢地说。

小姑娘瘪着嘴，一步一步蹭到他面前来。一个身影从房间里冲出来，站到她身前，拽住她的手。蔡昀定睛一看，个子确实比一般少女高，剪着清爽的短发，浓眉大眼，很标致的一个女孩子。

蔡昀叹了口气，拖了把凳子，让傅海丰去树荫下坐着，自己坐到旁边的台阶上。

“我不回去。”他还没开口，小安先堵了一句。

蔡昀往屋里看了一眼。“你要在这里躲多久？麻烦人家老师，不好意思吧。”

“那我住到你那里。”

“我和你傅爸爸马上要去云南集训，家里没人。”

“我反正不回去，回去妈妈要把我关起来，还没收我的手机和电脑。”

蔡昀沉默了片刻，既无立场骂她，也无方法劝她，一辈子的好口才现在都派不上用场。

“你总得给你妈妈一点适应的时间，她一下子知道，肯定吓得半死。我们两个都吓了好大一跳。”傅海丰在旁边插嘴。

小安捏紧了同学的手，往她身上靠了靠。“有什么吃惊的嘛，你们自己还不是……”

“当年，我不仅吓得半死，而且去看医生了，挣扎了好几年，最后才跟自己承认的，我对你傅爸爸是这个感情。”蔡昀硬着头皮，觉得耳朵都烧起来了。“对自己都这样，不要说自己的孩子。”

回到翁晓楠家里的时候，蔡昀已有准备，只怕要撕破脸吵一架，他坚持不让傅海丰上楼，傅海丰也不说话，就跟在他后面，一步也不退。小安在他们之间看了两个来回，很夸张地翻了个白眼，径自进了电梯。

翁晓楠自然是又惊又喜，搂着自己闺女还没说话眼眶先红了，知道她要到爸爸那里住，立即就怒了。

饶是她素来教养好，从来不愿在孩子面前争吵，这时候也冷了脸。“你什么意思？”

“我们能不能换个地方，单独谈谈？”蔡昀软声说。

“有什么不能在这里说？你也觉得自己的事见不得人吗？”

傅海丰拍了拍小安的肩膀，往阳台抬了抬下巴，小安看了父母两眼，默默跟着傅海丰去了阳台。老秦没走开，不过把翁晓楠拉到沙发上坐下，拍了拍她的背。

“小安这件事，你们两个都缓缓，所以她想住我那里，我就答应了。也不会住很久，过两天我去云南，她就回来了。”

“你自己这样，所以觉得女儿走这样的路也无所谓是吧。”

蔡昀长出了口气，非常后悔自己“鸵鸟”心态，没能早早地把这个结解了。“就因为我自己这样，我知道感情的事情很难讲，不是你不让，她就不谈的，今天不谈，以后还有可能。小孩要长大，你不能总关着她。这事还是要她自己想清楚。”  
翁晓楠的眉目一向柔和，即使吵架也不十分强硬，然而分开的这些年，她比往时要坚毅了许多。“你自己结婚的时候为什么不想清楚？要是喜欢傅海丰，何必绕一个大圈子？”

爱上自己的搭档，当年是多么惊世骇俗的事，自己究竟是不是因此下意识地不愿意面对，时至今日，蔡昀并无把握。那些球场上的动情瞬间究竟是不是爱，他也说不上来。

他转头往阳台上看，正好对上傅海丰远远看过来的眼睛。2002年那个南方炎热的夏天，他第一眼看到那个大眼睛的少年，第一次和他并肩站在一起，那一刻的心动和笃定，是不是一切的源起。

“感情这个事真是没法说。”

（完）


End file.
